Dansons le tango Colonel
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Depuis toute petite, Riza a une passion : la danse. Dans un monde où, après les homonculus, la vie reprend peu à peu son cours, Olivia Armstrong, nouvellement Généralissime, décide de restaurer un semblant de réputation à l'armée et organise un spectacle de danse où militaires et danseurs amateurs devront danser ensemble. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir la suite. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Dansons le tango, Colonel  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: Tous  
Résumé:  
Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun  
Note : J'ai pris la liberté de changer beaucoup de choses, enfin vous verrez. Enjoy ! ^^ Et surtout, laissez moi des reviews que je sache si ça vous plait ou non. Je continuerais ou pas en fonction de ça. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Allez Riza !

- Mais Papa, répliqua la fillette. J'y arrive pas !"

Et elle arrêta de danser.

"Tu y arriveras Riza. La dance c'est comme tout, il faut de l'entraînement."

C'est ainsi que la petite Riza continua jour après jour de s'entraîner. Non pas pour devenir une danseuse professionnelle, mais pour son plaisir. Elle découvrit danse après danse, sélectionnant ses préférés et les apprenant. Puis, une fois adulte et pour des raisons que nous ignorons, Riza s'est engagée dans l'armée. Elle n'arrêta pas de danser et sitôt établie et en période relative de paix, elle reprit la danse.

* * *

Riza sortit de la salle, épuisée, trempée de sueur, mais ravie. Elle fila prendre une douche et se coucha aussitôt. Le lendemain, levée aux aurores, elle fila au quartier général et arriva comme à son habitude la première. Elle commença donc à remplir des dossiers et fut surprise de voir son Colonel arriver cinq minutes plus tard.

"Que se passe-t-il, Colonel ? ironisa-t-elle. Vous êtes tombé du lit ?"

Il lui lança un regard noir.

"Non, figurez-vous que le Généralissime a eut une idée grandiose pour remonter l'opinion de l'armée."

Son ton franchement caustique alerta la jeune femme.

"Quelle idée ?" questionna-t-elle avec peur.

En effet, Olivia Armstrong, nouvelle généralissime pouvait avoir des idées quelque peu particulières parfois.

"Elle a décidé de donner un spectacle auxquels tous les habitants de Central viendront assister et même les habitants de tout le pays s'ils le veulent !"

Son Lieutenant fronça les sourcils.

"Quel genre de spectacle ? demanda-t-elle avec nervosité.  
- De la danse ! Des danseurs amateurs viendront ici même nous donner des cours et danseront avec nous, enfin quelques soldats, paix à leur âme !"

Il était hors de lui et Riza crut qu'il allait mettre le feu à la pièce. Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment là et eurent le droit au même speech.

"Comment ça ? On n'est pas payé pour danser !" s'exclama Havoc.

Les gars approuvèrent et Riza ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir.

"Tel que c'est parti, on ne va pas avoir le choix", informa-t-elle.

Le Colonel grogna une nouvelle fois et s'apprêtait à s'enfermer dans son bureau quand elle l'interpela.

"Colonel ! Les danseurs amateurs font partie de quelle compagnie ? interrogea la jeune femme soudainement inquiète.  
- Je ne sais plus, mais à ce qui paraît, ce sont les meilleurs. De toute façon on verra ça à la fin de la semaine. Ils vont venir nous montrer ce qu'ils attendent de nous."

Et il disparut dans son bureau, claquant la porte au passage. Ça ne la rassurait pas beaucoup comme réponse.

"Allez, tout le monde au boulot !" s'écria-t-elle, espérant se changer les idées en travaillant.

Ils prirent place, râlant pour montrer leur désaccord.

* * *

Sitôt l'heure de la débauche arrivée, Riza fila, étonnant toute l'équipe. Le Colonel, pas encore parti interrogea son équipe d'un regard. Ils haussèrent les épaules de concert et personne ne s'en formalisa plus que ça.

De son côté, Riza avait regagné son appartement. Elle s'échauffa tout en s'habillant, un short noir moulant ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Elle enfila ses petites baskets, attrapa son manteau et courut jusqu'à la salle de danse.

"Eh bien, salua un jeune homme en la croisant dans le hall du bâtiment. Tu es bien pressée aujourd'hui.  
- Salut, Dieg'. Je cherche Anna, déclara la jeune femme en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.  
- Elle est sur scène.  
- Merci", sourit la jeune femme en partant.

Il fit un geste de la main signifiant de rien et la regarda s'éloigner. Riza avisa une femme d'un certain âge, le chignon sévère près de la scène ainsi qu'une autre, plus jeune, blonde. Elle la reconnut aussitôt.

"Bonjour Anna ! s'exclama tout de même le Lieutenant.  
- Ah ma chérie ! Bonjour !" salua Anna en lui tendant les bras.

Elle l'étreignit et toutes deux se tournèrent vers Olivia Armstrong.

"Olivia, je vous présente ma petite perle. Elle danse magnifiquement bien, informa la vieille femme comme en aparté. Riza H...  
- Oui, je la connais, coupa Olivia, un sourire malicieux tandis qu'en face, Riza ne faisait pas la fière. Bonsoir Lieutenant.  
- Bonsoir Généralissime, répondit Riza aussitôt, effectuant un salut militaire.  
- Vous ici, c'est plutôt surprenant, reprit Olivia avec un regard amusé.  
- Oh, ça m'était sorti de la tête, Riza. C'est vrai que tu travailles dans l'armée. Ce n'est pas un problème ?  
- Non, répondirent aussitôt les deux femmes.  
- Parfait, approuva Anna. Riza tu es échauffée. Comme d'habitude, je te réserve la danse que tu préfères, sourit Anna avec un clin d'œil.

Si Riza était la meilleure dans son domaine, elle le regrettait bien aujourd'hui.

"Bon allez, démonstration. Riza et Diego, vous commencez. En scène !" ordonna Anna.

Ils n'eurent pas le choix et Anna présenta ainsi tout le spectacle à Olivia. Elle eut d'ailleurs un regard éloquent envers son Lieutenant avant de quitter les lieux, très contente de ce qu'elle avait vu.

"D'ici la fin de la semaine, il va falloir bosser les enfants !" s'écria Anna, et les répétitions reprirent.

Riza rentra chez elle, harrassée et s'endormit à moitié sous la douche. Elle en oublia de manger. Le lendemain matin, elle affichait une mine fatiguée et fut heureuse que Diego ne puisse que rarement répéter. Ils n'en avaient pas particulièrement besoin, étant tout deux très doués, aussi, Anna les laissa libre.

* * *

Le samedi arriva bien vite et Olivia les réunit tous, donnant la liste de ceux participants.

"Alors ensuite nous avons le Commandant Armstrong."

Celui ci fit fièrement un signe de tête.

"Colonel Mustang, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, l'Adjudant-chef Falman puis..."

Olivia continua sa liste, ignorant délibérément les têtes dépitées de ces trois là.

"Enfin, le Fullmetal, fit-elle en pliant la feuille. Aussi, Edward, tu danseras avec Winry, il nous manquait du monde et elle s'est proposée. Voilà, vous n'avez pas questions. Soyez tous là cette après-midi à 14 heure. La troupe vient vous faire une démonstration du spectacle. Les vrais répétitions débuteront la semaine prochaine."

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sous un tonnerre de protestations, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Le Généralissime garda son regard fixé sur Riza, un regard amusé et impatient. Le Lieutenant relâcha son souffle une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue.

"Non, mais je rêve ! s'exclama le Colonel Mustang. Je suis d'accord, Havoc. On n'est pas payé pour danser ! Et puis, pourquoi nous trois ?! s'écria-t-il avec colère. Il y en a qui ont de la chance !"

Il se tourna alors vers ces trois autres subordonnées et Riza soupira intérieurement. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Dennis et Maria, manquant de monde, virent la solliciter pour une arrestation. Ils sortirent donc tous les trois.

Peu avant 14 heure, les soldats rejoignirent la grande scène servant habituellement au discours et s'assirent. Le Colonel et le reste de l'équipe s'inquiéterent en constatant l'absence du Lieutenant. Ils pensaient qu'elle mangerait avec Dennis et Maria, mais les rejoindrait pour la démonstration. Or, aucun n'était là. Un vieille femme s'avança sur scène et prit un micro. Elle se présenta et présenta sa troupe avant de sortir le nom de la première danse. Chaque couple effectuait une démonstration de danse différente. Ils eurent droit à du rock, du classique, de la valse et même du rock acrobatique. En somme, ils étaient tous morts. Même le Commandant Armstrong semblait douter de lui face aux talents des danseurs.

"Et enfin, notre dernière danse. Bon celle-là, elle n'est pas facile. Ce sont mes deux meilleurs danseurs qui vont vous faire une démonstration. Je vous laisse admirer. Et aussi, nous avons à peine eu le temps de s'entraîner, je vais donc les corriger si besoin directement sur scène."

Elle garda le micro et rejoignit Olivia. Diego, un micro à la main monta sur scène. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et portait une veste noire. Avec un sourire ravageur qui fit fondre toutes les minettes de la salle, il remit une mèche noire de jais derrière son oreille. Il était mate de peau, vraiment très beau et séduisant. Ces cheveux ondulés, mi-longs ne gâchaient pas le moins du monde sa beauté. Aussi lorsqu'il commença à parler dans le micro de sa voix chaude, avec un petit accent adorable, des soupirs se firent entendre dans la salle.

"Veuillez m'excuser, ma partenaire est un peu en retard, mais les musiciens viennent d'arriver. Ce contretemps leur permettra de s'échauffer."

En effet, les musiciens habituels de la troupe, ils venaient pour tous les spectacles, s'installaient au pied de la scène et le lecteur à disque fut éteint.

"Sympa, Dieg", salua un grand blond.

Le chef d'orchestre puisque c'était lui, mis en place tout le monde et ils commencèrent quelques accords. Enfin, une porte claqua. Diego, qui était en train de remonter les manches de sa chemise, sa veste à la main, sourit, mais fut vite dessus en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux retardataires. Dennis et Maria s'assirent à côté de l'équipe du Colonel Mustang et focalisèrent leur attention sur la scène, l'air de rien.

"Sous-Lieutenant Ross !" appela Olivia.

Maria bondit sur ses pieds, effectuant un salut militaire, de même que Dennis.

"Veuillez nous excuser Généralissime, une arrestation compliquée, se justifia-t-elle.  
- Bien, et le Lieutenant Hawkeye ?" interrogea la blonde.

Maria fut un peu décontenancé par cette question. Elle s'inquiétait de leur retard ?

"Elle nous a parlé d'une chose importante à faire en arrivant ici et nous a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait", déclara Maria.

Olivia Armstrong acquiesça.

"Je suis là", fit soudain une voix.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le visage froid et habitude du Lieutenant. Pourtant ils furent surpris. En effet, elle ne semblait pas porter son uniforme. Ils ne voyaient pas sa tenue, seulement ses collants noirs, ses pieds nus ainsi qu'un trench-coat assez classe.

"Excusez-moi, déclara-t-elle en remontant l'allée d'un pas vif.  
- Eh bien Princesse ? J'ai cru que tu allais louper notre danse", rit Diego en lui tendant sa main de la scène.

Il posa son autre main sur sa taille et la souleva jusqu'à lui comme si elle était légère comme une plume.

"Prête ma chérie ?" interrogea Anna, un peu inquiète de son retard.

Riza approuva avec un sourire rassurant. Elle enleva son manteau tandis que Diego revenait, des escarpins noirs dans les mains.

"Merci, t'es un ange", souffla la jeune femme en les enfilant.

Elle lança son manteau dans les coulisses, dévoilant une petite robe noire à bretelle simple, moulante en haut, évasée en bas. Les musiciens attaquèrent sous les ordres de Colin, le chef d'orchestre, par une musique lente, presque langoureuse. Tous étaient scotchés. Riza faisait partie de la troupe ?! Leur Riza ? C'était tellement aberrant. Ils furent d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'elle défit sa pinse d'un geste brusque et l'envoya rejoindre son manteau. Ces cheveux habituellement si strict, retenue jusqu'à la plus petite mèche se trouvaient à présent libre, tombant gracieusement en une cascade ondulée. Les femmes de l'assemblée, Olivia la première, se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir danser avec ça. Diego, la veste sur l'épaule la rejoignit avec une démarche fière. Il avança vers elle, presque prédateur alors qu'elle s'immobilisait.

"Tu ne t'es pas échauffée, je présume, souffla-t-il.  
- On peut considérer que si", répondit Riza, inspirant un grand coup.

Bon c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il acquiesça et la vraie musique commença. Riza fit un pas, puis deux, faisant glisser ses pieds sur le sol. Elle ondula des hanches, les mains près du corps et son visage changea d'expression. Remontant ses mains au dessus d'elle, elle se déhancha sensuellement et les fit effleurer ses courbes, ne quittant pas Diego des yeux. Les autres danseurs s'attroupèrent autour de la scène, les voir danser était toujours quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

"Allez ma Riza !" lança une petite brune en bas de la scène, sifflant.

Riza lui sourit, continuant de danser. Enfin, Diego approcha et elle lui fit signe de venir. Ils se tournèrent autour, Riza ayant posé une main sur son torse. Puis d'un mouvement brusque, ils s'écartèrent. Diego en profita pour jeter sa veste et ils se rejoignirent, lui plaçant sa jambe droite entre les siennes et elle faisant de même. Ils s'abaissèrent, gardant une jambe tendue chacun et alors que Diego sembla lui tourner le dos et elle partir, il la retint par la main, la fit tournoyer dans ses bras et ils refirent la même figure. Riza qui avait un bras en l'air, le fit redescendre, glissant sa main sur son torse. Ils remontèrent lentement.

"C'est bon pour les distances les enfants", intervint Anna.

Alors, ils se rapprochèrent considérablement et Riza passa sa jambe sur la cuisse de Diego. Elle l'encerclait presque et gardait son autre jambe tendue, suivant celle du jeune homme. Il la pencha en arrière, la releva d'un geste vif et l'éloignant un peu. Riza effectua quelques pas, passant tour à tour un pied devant l'autre, déhanchant son corps. Lui restait bien droit, dardant sur elle un regard strict de dominateur. En effet, il menait la danse. Elle passa un pied entre ses jambes, il fit de même et la fit tourner, la plaquant dos contre lui. Elle se laissa descendre sensuellement et s'en prévenir, il la retourna face à lui et ils firent un même geste en parallèle, un de leur jambe fléchie, l'autre tendue. Diego les fit remonter et elle tournoya, se retrouvant à nouveau dos à lui. Il la guida ainsi un moment et la ramena finalement face à lui tandis qu'elle effectuait des pas de danse d'une précision époustouflante. Il la colla contre lui et la guida un peu plus loin.

"Diego, tiens ton espace", rappela Anna.

Il lui laissa alors plus de place et Riza ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tout lui ça. Leur danse reprit, plus passionnée encore. Si elle devait être associé à un mot ça aurait été celui-là : passion. Il l'amena brusquement contre lui, son dos contre son torse et effleurer de ses mains sa taille fine, descendant jusqu'aux hanches tandis qu'elle ondulait, les mains en l'air.

"Je détruis ta réputation ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
- Un peu", répondit Riza.

Elle posa une main sur son torse, une jambe entre les siennes et le poussa. Il la laissa faire. Elle lui guida sur quelques pas, prédatrice avant qu'Anna intervienne.

"Riza, ma chérie. Laisse lui le rôle de l'homme qu'il y croit au moins le temps d'une danse", fit-elle sarcastique.

Les autres danseurs éclatèrent de rire et Diego saisit brusquement qui Riza qui sursauta. Elle remonta sa jambe contre la sienne et il la fit tourner, la portant presque dans ses bras. Face à lui, elle ne semblait pas peser bien lourd et même montrer une certaine fragilité. Enfin, elle se retrouva à demi à genoux au sol, lui penché au dessus d'elle, les bras tendus dans une pause artistique et leur bouche à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Puis, ils se relevèrent, un sourire éclairant leur visage. Diego ne pût résister et la repris dans ses bras, la penchant en arrière. Elle dût passer une de ses jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber et lui fit glisser sa main droite le long de son corps, allant jusqu'à son genoux. Suivant son mouvement, elle releva la jambe et il la fit tournoyer, la plaqua contre lui et tout deux finirent la danse avec leur pause du début.

"C'est bon cette fois ? rigola Riza.  
- Oui, mon rôle d'homme est rempli", ironisa le jeune homme.

Ils gagnèrent le bord de la scène et se rendirent compte que tous les observaient, écarquillant les yeux au possible.

"Bon, c'était super les enfants, mais ils ne pourront jamais refaire ça. Vous êtes trop vous j'ai envie de dire. C'était peut-être trop... trop."

Anna chercha ses mots un instant.

"Sensuel ? proposa Olivia. C'était en tout cas différent de ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas plus mal."

Elle jeta un œil sur la salle, qui pourrait bien accompagner Riza dans un tango ? Un couple de militaire, c'était pas mal pour accomplir son objectif.

"On peut essayer moins, proposa Diego.  
- Oui, partez plus sur une valse langoureuse.  
- On reprend les pas du tango", traduisit Riza.

Elle était descendue de scène, aussi il la souleva littéralement dans ses bras et d'une main, la plaça au milieu de la scène. À une distance respectable, ils effectuèrent quelques pas de tango, se rapprochant de temps en temps. Plus qu'une valse, ils dansaient un tango simple. Néanmoins quand Colin fit accélérer la musique, la danse se corsa et ils suivirent, Riza enchaînant les mouvements rapides de jambes, entrecroisant ses pieds, passant et repassant ses jambes entre celles de Diego. Ils terminèrent avec une posture simple, elle penchait en arrière, lui la retenant d'un bras, l'autre en l'air.  
Quand ils se quittèrent enfin des yeux, les soldats étaient dans le même état que la fois précédente, c'est-à-dire subjugués.

"Bon, les enfants ! appela Anna en se levant. Vous allez tous vous mettre en rang devant moi. Les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre."

Devant son air autoritaire, ils obéirent encore sous le charme. C'était leur Lieutenant ?! Le Lieutenant hawkeye ?! Non, impossible. Elle n'avait pas des courbes comme celle là où alors l'uniforme devait être banni. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu bouger comme ça. Même le Colonel Mustang qui pourtant la connaissait depuis ses débuts dans l'armée ne l'avait jamais vu danser. Enfin, ils furent obligés de rejoindre les autres. L'équipe du Colonel se leva comme un seul homme et gagna la scène.  
Jugeant chacun du regard, les danseurs en face des militaires, Anna et Olivia mirent sur pied quelques couples, les faisant essayer quelques pas de danse pour voir l'harmonie qu'ils pouvaient dégager. Beaucoup changèrent, testant plusieurs danses. Riza était restée en arrière, elle redoutait son tour.

"Riza ! appela Anna. Approche ma chérie", demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Retenant son souffle, la jeune femme s'avança pour se retrouver face à Falman.

"Notre princesse !" s'exclama Colin, relançant un air de tango.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

"T'as de la chance que je n'ai pas d'armes", grogna le Lieutenant, guidant la main de Falman jusqu'à son homoplate.

Elle le fixa ensuite droit dans les yeux, qu'il détourna aussitôt. À leur côté, d'autres couples dansaient s'accomandant tant bien que mal de la musique. Ils se trouvaient juste devant la scène, entre cette dernière et les premiers sièges.

"Vato", appela-t-elle avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Havoc et Mustang, juste derrière en restaient bouche bée. Un peu plus loin, toujours assis, Breda et Fuery ne manquaient rien au spectacle.

"Il y a une règle au tango, toujours regarder son partenaire dans les yeux, déclara-t-elle. Enfin si vous ne voulez pas finir avec une balle dans le crâne", ironisa la jeune femme.

Elle voulait le rassurer, le faire un peu retrouver le Lieutenant Hawkeye, se fut le contraire que se produit. Elle le sentit se raidir. Elle déplaça légèrement sa main sur son épaule, et lui dit d'inspirer un grand coup. Elle fit un pas lent vers lui, il recula presque instinctivement et ainsi elle pût le faire danser, évitant ses pieds de justesse par moment. Il finit pas se détendre et se prit même à sourire. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

"On se lâche et on tourne en même temps, ok ?" proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et elle le fit un signe de tête. À ce moment là, ils se séparèrent complètement et firent un tour sur eux-même en synchornisation imparfaite certes, mais pour une première, plutôt pas mal. Elle dût replacer ses mains et ils reprirent leur drôle de danse. Elle esquivant ses pieds, lui essayant de se détendre. Il se tenait raide comme piquet et il était dur pour Riza de lui faire faire autre chose que de simples pas.

"C'est bon, souffla Anna. C'est une torture, le pauvre, le plaignit-elle, avec un air affectueux. Il nous faut un homme un peu haut gradé, quelqu'un qui sache donner des ordres.  
- Le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc est quelque peu au dessus de Falman", proposa Olivia, qui s'amusait grandement.

Riza finit par se demander si elle ne lui en voulait pas personnellement. À ce rythme là, toute son équipe allait y passer et le prochain était le Colonel. Elle déglutit en s'en rendant compte et lança un regard noir à Olivia. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire ravi. C'était donc ça son plan. Ridiculiser le Colonel en le forçant à danser un tango devant toute la ville ? Peut-être. Riza remit ses spéculations à plus tard, constatant qu'un Havoc gêné se trouvait à présent devant elle. Il n'avait plus son air blasé habituel, plus de cigarettes non plus. De lui-même, il plaça sa main dans le dos de Riza.

"Plus haut", murmura-t-elle.

Il la fit alors glisser jusqu'en haut de son dos. Son autre main vint prendre la sienne et il fut surpris du premier pas. En effet, ce fut lui qu'il l'amorça, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le laisse faire. Elle recula bien évidemment et il s'arrêta.

"Oui, c'est vous qui prenez les commandes", affirma-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Les deux blonds reprirent alors leur danse, lentement guidés par Havoc. À chaque nouveau geste de sa part, même intentionnel, il s'arrêtait, constatant qu'elle s'adaptait à toutes les situations. À ce rythme là, ils y étaient encore dans trois jours. Elle entreprit donc de se rapprocher un peu de lui, guettant sa réaction et elle ne se fit pas attendre, il recula un peu plus. Diego qui observait ne pût retenir un rire. Elle le fusilla du regard et se retourna vers Havoc. Lui ne semblait pas avoir décerné le problème. Diego rit de plus belle.

"Rho ! C'est bon Diego, grogna Riza. Il apprend.  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Lieutenant ?" interrogea son partenaire.

Elle eut envie de dire beaucoup de choses, mais se retient.

"Lorsque je m'approche de vous ainsi, expliqua Riza joignant le geste à la parole. Il ne faut pas reculer, déclara-t-elle en le retenant dans ses bras. On va essayer autre chose, ajouta la jeune femme. Suivez-moi."

Ce fut elle qui les guida, et aussitôt, tout fut plus simple. Havoc s'éloigna toujours lorsqu'elle s'approchait, la peur de se prendre une balle certainement, mais ils allaient un peu plus vite au moins.

"Bon, ok, déclara Anna. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un deuxième Diego apprenant la danse."

Riza éclata de rire ce qui intrigua fortement Havoc. Il la tenait dans ses bras et se dit soudainement qu'elle était bien plus belle hors de son rôle froid et strict de Lieutenant, autant physiquement que dans son comportement. Diego lui fit la moue. Havoc libéra Riza et celle-ci soupira. Elle commençait à se sentir frustrée. On dansait le tango ou on ne le dansait pas ! La jeune femme se ressaisit vite, oui, ils apprenaient, ils apprenaient. Olivia se tourna vers Anna.

"Puis-je faire une autre suggestion ?  
- Bien sûr", approuva le professeur de danse.

Alors Olivia désigna bien évidemment Mustang.

"C'est un Colonel, déclara-t-elle, sachant qu'Anna cherchait des hommes capable de commander. De plus, le Lieutenant Hawkeye est habituée à obéir à ses ordres.  
- Parfait !" se réjouit la vieille femme.

Le Colonel s'avança vers Riza, un sourire charmeur sur son beau visage. Elle déglutit. Ça allait être chaud. Presque instinctivement, il plaça ses mains, la tenant avec force et fit un premier pas vers elle. Elle lui céda la place et la vraie danse commença. Juste des pas pour le moment, mais il était sans faute et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Comme d'habitude, ils se comprenaient en un regard. Il la ramena brusquement contre lui, peut-être un peu trop, et la pencha en arrière. Il ne remarqua qu'après qu'il la retenait entièrement à ce moment et Riza dût écarter son pied avec le sien pour lui donner assez d'équilibre. Par réflexe, elle encercla même de sa jambe celle de Roy. Il lui sourit de plus belle, visiblement très à l'aise. Il la fit tournoyer dans ses bras et la plaqua contre lui, reprenant ensuite leur danse avec une vivacité surprenante.

"Vous avez déjà dansé le tango, Colonel ? interrogea Riza après un moment.  
- Non, mais je prends ça pour un compliment."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il était si fier. Autour d'eux, une petite troupe commençait à se former. C'est-à-dire que Fullmetal avait absolument voulu voir les premiers pas de Mustang, qu'il était déçu au plus haut point et allait jusqu'à ressentir de l'admiration. Winry était émerveillée. Dennis et Maria qu'Anna avait mis ensemble, se réjouissant d'un couple si bien assorti, avaient arrêté de danser. Diego lui en était presque jaloux. Ils allaient merveilleusement bien ensembles et semblaient avoir oublié le monde entier. Olivia quoique déçue ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Comme quoi les rumeurs les concernant n'était peut-être pas vrai, mais pas dénuées de tout fondement. Ils y avaient effectivement quelque chose entre eux.  
Riza, dans les bras de Roy, était loin d'accorder beaucoup d'importance à la petite voix qui lui criait qu'elle dansait un tango avec son supérieur. Non, elle l'ignorait et profitait pleinement de ce moment. Il faisait quelques fois des gestes maladroits, mais très rarement. Très agréable, se dit-elle, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire. Il arborait un air charmeur et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Oui, elle le sentait, il avait pris des cours. Pour séduire la genre féminine ? Oui, pourquoi sinon ? En effet, la seconde d'après, il fermait les yeux s'avançant pour chuchoter à son oreille.

"Oui, Lieutenant, vous avez raison. J'ai pris des cours", susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frémit. Souvent, elle rêvait de danser dans ses bras. De s'y abandonner complètement. Avec quelques leçons, elle pourrait lui laisser la main. En tout cas, il avait avoué son mensonge.

"Je m'en doutais", souffla-t-elle avec une voix suave.

Leur danse qui s'était faite plus près du corps, plus languissante lors de leur échange, reprit un aspect plus conventionel si l'on puit dire. Ils retrouvèrent leur distance raisonnable et Roy se montra alors plus assuré.

"Merveilleux !" s'écria Anna, les faisant redescendre sur terre.

Ils se séparèrent et leurs joues se colorent de rouge.

"C'était merveilleux ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois la vieille femme, des étoiles dans les yeux. Nous avons notre couple danseurs de tango !"

Évidemment. Voilà qui allait grandement boulverser sa relation avec le Colonel. Si elle réussissait à taire ses sentiments en temps normal, les répétitions de tango, si proche de lui, de son odeur et lui si dominateur, elle n'allait pas tenir. Roy de son côté fut ravi. Enfin, il ne pourrait pas se défiler cette fois ci. Si proche d'elle, il ne tiendrait pas et leur relation avancerait. De plus, le corps qu'il imaginait sous cet uniforme était de loin inférieur à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il l'avait trouvé éblouissante sur scène, mais ce n'était rien à côté sa danse avec lui. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, c'était tellement rare et ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage de porcelaine la rendait encore plus désirable. Il ne savait même pas que ses cheveux ondulaient.

"Oui, affirma alors Olivia. Merveilleux", répéta-t-elle avec un ton ironique.

Elle lança un regard à Riza qui hésitait entre sourire de toutes ses dents ou pleurait. Elle ne tiendrait jamais, non, jamais et ça avait l'air de plaire au Généralissime en plus. La jeune femme se sentit bien seule tout d'un coup, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête, avisant Diego.

"Certaines de tes confidences prennent tous leur sens", murmura le blond.

Cette fois-ci, elle devint rouge et le regarda avec stupeur. Alors, il éclata de rire et la serra contre lui.

"Je ne te blâme pas, princesse. Tu es humaine", souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête et lui rendit son étreinte. Anna qui était repartie former des couples s'extasiait un peu plus loin et Olivia sembla enfin les quitter des yeux. Riza relâcha Diego et une jeune femme blonde comme les blés, mais aux cheveux plus fins que ceux de Riza, la rejoignit.

"Riza ! appela-t-elle en la serrant contre lui.  
- Jane ! sourit son amie. Comme je suis contente de te voir."

Elles se regardèrent et rigolèrent avec douceur, se reprenant dans leurs bras,

"Salut Jane", interpella Diego.

Elle fit le même accueil à Diego. Et se tourna vers Roy, interrogeant Riza du regard.

"Jane, je te présente le Colonel Roy Mustang. Colonel, je vous présente ma sœur, Jane."

Celle-ci sourit et Roy resta un moment bouche bée. Elles se ressemblaient énormément, mais c'était deux beautés bien différentes.

"J'ignorais que vous aviez une sœur, déclara le Colonel après un moment.  
- Oh, mais nous avons encore une autre sœur et trois frères, dévoila Jane amusée.  
- Autant de frères et sœurs, et bien dis donc, siffla-t-il, en voilà une famille.  
- Oui, approuva Riza. D'ailleurs, reprit-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur, que fais-tu ici ?  
- Eh bien, je venais te voir et on m'a dis que tu étais en plein répétition pour un spectacle. Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez des spectacles.  
- C'est une idée de notre nouveau Généralissime", informa Roy en désignant Olivia.

Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire et cela réjouit grandement la jeune femme, pour le plus grand étonnement de Roy qui trouvait ce spectacle toujours aussi grotesque. Quoiqu'il lui avait permi de danser avec Riza et peut-être même plus.

"Chouette ! Nous allons voir Riza danser, sourit la jeune femme, joignant ses mains à celle de sa sœur.  
- Comment ça "nous" ? interrogea Riza, soudainement en alerte.  
- Toute la famille, voyons. Nous sommes tous conviés si j'ai bien compris."

Riza leva les yeux au ciel, retenant le regard meurtrier qu'elle désignait à Roy.

"Je vais tout de suite téléphoner à maman ! fit Jane, exitée.  
- Non, la retint Riza. Pas maman.  
- Et pourquoi ? interrogea Jane.  
- Il est cinq heures, on est samedi. Elle doit être en train de préparer le festin de demain", sourit Riza, se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase précédente.

Elle pouffa et toute deux éclatèrent de rire.

"Tu viens demain ? demanda Jane.  
- Oui", affirma Riza.  
- Génial !" s'écria la jeune femme en lui sautant au cou.

Puis toutes d'eux s'éloigneront, discutant, laissant les garçons seuls. Diego se tourna alors vers Roy et lui dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

"Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea ce-dernier.  
- C'est pour vous que Riza est entrée dans l'armée ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.  
- Nous ne connaissions pas, éluda Roy. Vous l'aimez ?" reprit-il tout aussi soudainement.

Diego éclata alors de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il redevint sérieux dans le seconde et son regard se fit plus vague. Il regardait Riza.

"Comme une petite sœur, approuva-t-il. Je comprends que notre numéro de tout à l'heure laisse planer quelques doutes. Mais vous, ce n'est pas votre cas ?  
- Non, effectivement, suivit Mustang, posant son regard sur la jolie blonde. Je ne la considère pas comme ma petite sœur."

Diego hocha la tête et d'un vif mouvement se tourna vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne serais que trop vous conseiller la prudence, déclara la jeune homme avec solennité.  
- Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous en sommes encore là ? rétorqua le Flame Alchemist.  
- Bien, mon message est clair ?  
- Parfaitement clair", assura Mustang.

Puis, il lui sourit. Diego lui rendit son sourire et ils se séparèrent après une ferme poignée de main.  
Un peu plus loin, Riza riait aux dernières anecdotes de sa sœur.

* * *

**Bon, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai de sérieux doutes concernant cette fiction. C'est pas un peu bizarre comme idée ? Enfin, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, histoire de savoir si je continue ou non. Bisous à tous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Dansons le tango, Colonel  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: Tous  
Résumé:  
Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun  
Note : Ayant reçu une review, j'ai continué cette fiction et merci à Scarlett ! :D**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Riza fit un drôle de rêve. Elle dansait, comme souvent. Elle dansait à en perdre son souffle. Le beau jeune homme brun l'accompagnant ne la quittait pas des yeux et une brume soudaine envahit la pièce. Néanmoins, ils continuèrent à danser. La brume ne se dissipait pas. Riza ne voyait de son partenaire que les yeux. Il la lâcha un moment et la récupéra, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Cependant, les yeux si bleus de Diego avaient disparu. À la place, un regard sombre qui la fit frisonner la transperça de toute part. Ses yeux riaient et elle continuait de danser. La brume s'évapora peu à peu tandis que Roy la faisait tournoyer dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle revenait contre lui, il appliqua ses lèvres sur sienne, arrêtant ses mouvements. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Black Hayate s'empressa de la rejoindre et posa sur le lit sa bouille inquiète.

"Tout va bien", sourit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

Il aboya et se rendit hors de la chambre. Riza la suivit, descendant sûrement les escaliers en colimaçon menant à la mezzanine et stoppa net sa descente en apercevant dans son appartement la présence de deux intrus.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? interrogea-t-elle en arrivant en bas.  
- Riza !" s'exclama Jane en se levant d'un bond.

Elle étreignît sa sœur.

"Figure toi que je revenais d'une promenade matinale avec Hayate quand j'ai croisé le Colonel. Alors on a discuté et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait bien prendre un café chez toi.  
- Bonjour Lieutenant, salua Mustang, assis à table, un tasse à la main. Jolie tenue", décréta-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rougir en réalisant qu'elle ne portait que le tee-shirt de la compagnie de danse, certes beaucoup trop grand pour elle, mais également suffisament court pour dévoiler ses longues jambes fuselées. Elle allait riposter quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Riza leva les yeux ciel. Il n'y avait pas marqué hôtel sur sa porte bon sang ! Elle allait ouvrir et laissa aussitôt entrer la personne. C'est un beau jeune homme, blond, un peu plus grand qu'elle, qui pénétra dans le loft. Il la prit aussitôt contre lui et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, la faisant éclater de rire.

"William ! s'exclama Riza. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je suis venu vous chercher quelle question."

Jane le serra à son tour dans ses bras et il porta un regard intrigué sur Mustang.

"Euh, oui, je te présente le Colonel Roy Mustang. Colonel voici mon frère, William. Et... Jane répondra de sa présence ici", décréta la jolie blonde en filant de l'autre côté du bar américain.

Elle réchauffa le café tandis que le Colonel saluait William. Riza servit une tasse à son frère et monta s'habiller. Elle redescendit vêtue d'une robe blanche, jambes nues. Distraitement, elle chaussa de petits talons et disparut dans la salle de bain.

"Maman nous attend pour une heure, informa William. Et elle est ravie que le Colonel se joigne à nous."

Riza hocha la tête, puis réalisa.

"Comment ça ? questionna-t-elle brusquement.  
- Je t'ai demandé si tu étais d'accord il y a cinq minutes et tu m'as dit oui, affirma son frère, levant les mains en signe d'innocence.  
- William ! s'écria la jeune femme. Je ne t'ai pas entendu, je me brossais les dents !  
- Si ça vous dérange Lieutenant... commença Mustang. Après tout c'est une réunion de famille.  
- Pas excatement, intervint Jane, c'est tout le village qui vient. On va fêter l'été et vous êtes plus que bienvenu."

Riza leva les yeux au ciel. Comment avait-elle fait pour écoper d'une famille comme ça ?

"Bon, on y va ? demanda William en se levant.  
- Oui, souffla Riza. Je sens que cette journée va être longue."

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et sortit deux plats de frigo. Attrapant un sac, elle les fourra dedans, siffla Black Hayate et les rejoignit. William qui était venu en voiture s'arrêta prendre Diego comme prévu et Mustang apprit ainsi qu'il était un ami d'enfance de la fratrie Hawkeye. William jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur.

"Vous êtes bien mignon", sourit-il.

En effet, Riza se trouvait au milieu, entre Diego et Roy et semblait vouloir se faire oublier. Jane sur le siège passager se retourna et lui sourit. Sa sœur lui tira puérilement la langue, détournant le regard. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans un piège.  
Après plus de deux heures de voiture, ils arrivèrent enfin au bord de mer.

"Je ne savais pas que vous veniez d'ici, Lieutenant", déclara son Colonel.

Il jetait un regard curieux au paysage, et ne remarqua même pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"Vous descendez Colonel ? interrogea Riza en se penchant vers lui.  
- Euh oui."

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un village sur la place principal. Les trois autres remontaient déjà la rue principale.

"Ils vont aider à dresser la table, informa la jeune femme.  
- Et nous ?  
- On va rejoindre mes parents pour les prévenir de notre arrivée. Je pense aussi que maman aura besoin d'aide à la maison. Vous me suivez ?"

Il hocha la tête.

Bizarrement, la journée se passa extrêmement bien et fut très agréable. Tous étaient ravis de rencontrer le Colonel et personne ne fit de quelconques remarques, au grand soulagement de Riza. Le soir même, ils sautèrent dans le dernier train pour Central, fatigués, mais heureux.

"Celui ci est vide", déclara Roy.

Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment et se laisserait tomber sur la banquette. Hayate se coucha aussitôt à leur pied.

"Quelle journée, murmura Riza, et on n'est pas couché, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant onze heures.  
- Vous venez manger chez moi ?" lança soudainement Roy.

Il se tourna vers elle, attendant sa réponse.

"Non.  
- Pourquoi ?" interrogea aussitôt le Colonel.

Elle sourit.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Il serait plus logique de faire l'inverse. J'habite à côté de la gare et vous à plus d'une demi-heure de marche.  
- Bien, alors puis-je manger chez vous ?" sourit Roy avec un petit air enfantin.

Elle pouffa et acquiesça, sentant ses yeux se fermer sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter.  
Quand elle se réveilla, ils entraient en gare. Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme refermait la porte de son appartement.

"Que voulez-vous manger ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son Colonel.  
- Eh bien, hasarda Roy. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?"

Elle se pencha, inspectant son frigo. Roy la rejoignit.

"Je sais, laissez moi faire, déclara-t-il en la poussant doucement hors de la cuisine  
- Mais... tenta-t-elle de protester.  
- C'est moi qui me suis invité", rétorqua Roy, et c'est un ordre.

Elle soupira et finalement, déclara qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Il approuva distraitement et s'activa.  
Riza prit son temps et revint une demi-heure plus tard. Elle fut surprise de voir la table mise et une douce odeur embaumer la pièce. De la part de son colonel, elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il brûle sa cuisine entière, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait enfilé son tablier. Absorbé, Roy ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, poser sa tête contre son dos, ses mains sur son ventre et respirer son odeur. Oui, c'était ce dont elle avait envie. Elle n'était pas compliquée finalement. Enfin, presque pas.  
Aujourd'hui, elle avait encore vu le regard triste de sa mère. Non, elle n'était pas en couple. Le pire étant que lorsqu'elle l'était, sa mère semblait encore plus triste pour elle. Mais il y a longtemps que Riza ne cherchait plus à comprendre sa mère. Elle l'aimait, ça elle en était sûre. Sa mère avait également beaucoup apprécié la présence de Roy. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit, comme tous. Aucun mot plus haut que l'autre, aucune réflexion. S'en était presque troublant.  
Roy se retourna à ce moment-là, elle le remarqua à peine, perdue comme elle l'était dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta quand inquiet, il posa une main sur son épaule.

"Riza, tout va bien ? interrogea-t-il avec douceur.  
- Oui", assura-t-elle lui lançant un sourire désolé.

Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur son front. C'était tellement naturel et réconfortant qu'elle ne rougit même pas. C'était tout simplement ce qu'elle avait besoin. Il allait s'éloigner quand elle s'avança. Riza l'enlaça, sans réellement réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait ce soir. Peut-être était-elle nostalgique ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il ignorait en revanche qu'elle avait spécifiquement besoin de lui.  
Peu de temps après, ils passèrent à table et discutèrent tranquillement de cette journée. Roy avait préparé une poêlé de légumes et il en était très fier. D'autant plus qu'elle était forcée de reconnaître que c'était très bon.

"Il est une heure, déclara Roy alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le canapé avec un verre de vin et les albums de famille de Riza. Je vais y aller."

Il se leva et fut surpris de sentir une main autour de son poignet.

"Vous avez votre uniforme et moi j'ai un canapé", rétorqua la jolie blonde en se levant.

Il lui sourit.

"Bien, je reste si c'est moi qui dors dans le canapé.  
- Bien", répondit Riza.

Elle lui ramena un oreiller, une couverture et lui souhaita bonne nuit en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Cette fois-ci, elle rougit. Elle avait fait ça par pur instinct et ne s'était pas rendue compte de son geste. Néanmoins, il lui souhaita bonne nuit de la même façon. Riza monta dans la mezzanine et soupira, se bénissant d'avoir mis un paravent. Elle se déshabilla, ne se doutant pas de l'effet traitre de la lumière qui reflétait sa silhouette sur ledit paravent. Roy s'en délecta, les bras croisés derrière sa tête jusqu'au moment où elle éteignît la lumière.

Le lendemain matin fut rude. En effet, la tête ailleurs, Riza avait oublié d'enclencher son réveil et ce fut Mustang qui se réveilla en premier. Il s'étira et ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande horloge du salon. Elle indiquait un neuf. Neuf comme neuf heures. Et dire qu'ils allaient bosser à huit heure et demi en semaine, quelle chance d'être en week-end. Il se retourna comme un bien-heureux et écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Il referma les yeux, se tourna vers ladite horloge, les ouvrit et sa bouche s'arrondit en un O de stupeur. Il était neuf heure un lundi matin ! Il bondit hors du canapé, actionna un bouton près des baies vitrées et le miracle attendu se produisit. Elles s'ouvrirent toutes. Il fila dans la cuisine, prépara le café, mît son pantalon par la même occasion et se précipita sur l'escalier en colimaçon. En haut, ce fut plus fort que lui, il marcha le plus silencieusement possible et profita même un instant de la douce lumière du jour. Les draps du lit était complètement retournés. Hayate l'accueillit sans un bruit, lui même conscient de l'état de sa maîtresse. Roy inspira profondément. Elle était allongée sur le côté, une jambe en dessous du drap, l'autre nom. Son tee-shirt évasé laissait voir son épaule nue et ses cheveux s'étalaient délicatement autour d'elle. Il ne pût s'empêcher de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille et la jeune femme sourit dans son sommeil. Elle était paisible, le visage detendu, la bouche entrouverte. Un ange, c'était un ange. Avec douceur, il s'assit au bord du lit et passa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

"Riza ?" appela-t-il.

Elle marmonna d'intelligibles paroles et ramena ses jambes contre elle même.

"Riza ?"

Enfin, elle ouvrit un œil et tomba sur Roy qui la regardait avec tendresse. Soudain, il se souvint de la situation.

"Ah oui, ajouta-t-il. Je suis désolé, il est neuf heure."

Il entendit un bon sang suivit d'un soupir. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement. Elle s'assit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière.

"Il est neuf heure ?" demanda-t-elle, pour être sûre.

Il hocha gravement la tête et Riza avait bondi hors de son lit. Elle attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila.

"Vous devriez faire de même Colonel", déclara-t-elle devant son immobilité.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était toujours torse nu et descendit. Il enfila son haut et elle le rejoignit, glissant sur la rampe de l'escalier.

"C'est dangereux Lieutenant.  
- Suis habituée", répondit-elle en attrapant une pomme.

Elle mordit dedans à pleine dents et fila dans la salle de bain. Deux minutes plus tard, la pomme engloutie, elle s'excusa pour l'oubli du réveil tout en buvant son café.

"Ce n'est pas grave. On peut toujours dire que nous répétions pour le spectacle, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
- En esperant qu'ils nous croient."

Ils finirent de se préparer et Riza l'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

"Vous avez oublié un bouton, Colonel", fit-elle en saisissant les pans de sa chemise.

Elle la remit bien et se sentit rougir. Dire qu'elle avait déjà fait ça sans aucun problème et qu'à présent le moindre contact physique avec lui la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle sortit sans un regard, retrouvant son expression calme et froide. Il referma la porte derrière lui, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Leur entrée fut on ne peut plus remarquée. Havoc demanda d'un air faussement innocent si leur nuit s'était bien passée. Ceux à quoi Mustang répliqua que ça ne les regardait absolument pas. L'excuse de la répétition du spectacle ne marcha pas du tout ou plutôt les fit imaginer un éventuel dérapage pendant ladite répétition et ils durent supporter leur regard inquisiteur toute la journée. Si les rumeurs sur eux courraient depuis longtemps, ils venaient de leur insuffler un nouvel élan. À 17 heure, Roy attendit Riza pour leur entraînement, lisant vaguement un dossier.

"Colonel, appela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. J'aimerais beaucoup promener Black Hayate. Je ne me suis pas occupée de lui ce matin et...  
- Bien sûr Lieutenant. Puis-je vous accompagner ?"

Elle eut l'air surpris.

"Vous ne prenez pas rendez-vous avec une de vos conquêtes ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

"Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de conquêtes comme vous dites, rit Mustang. Je pensais que vous vous en étiez rendu compte."

Elle se trouva stupide. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle se souvint qu'aucun appel, ni aucune lettre ou quoi que ce soit ne les avait dérangé depuis au moins un bon mois. Elle était tellement habituée à ne pas penser à ça pour ne pas en souffrir qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué.

"Oui", souffla-t-elle.

Il ne comprit ce que signifiait ce oui que quand elle sortit de son bureau. Aussitôt, il attrapa sa veste et s'élança à sa poursuite. Heurseument, les couloirs étaient déserts et ils purent sortir sans attirer de chuchotements ou regards sur leur passage. Roy rentra chez lui se changer et rejoignit Riza et Hayate au parc. La jeune femme en avait profité pour mettre un short noir et un débardeur blanc. C'était sa tenue de danse habituelle. Elle était à l'aise comme ça. Ils discutèrent longtemps, laissant le chien libre de ses mouvements et se promenèrent sous le soleil déclinant. À 19 heure, ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient plus que temps de répéter et étant plus près de chez Riza que du Quartier Général, ils répétèrent chez elle.  
Elle avait découpé la danse en trois parties. Ce soir, elle lui apprit la première.

"Pouf... souffla Mustang. Je n'en peux plus !"

Il se laissa tomber à même le sol et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

"Hey !" s'exclama-t-il en recevant sa veste sur la tête.

Il dévisagea la jeune femme faussement mécontent et fut surpris de la trouver devant la porte ouverte.

"Vous venez ? Je vous invite", déclara-t-elle avec un sourire engageant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la rejoignit. Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tout deux attablés dans un petit restaurant assez typique et plutôt romantique pour leur plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Le réveil fut assez compliqué. Cette fois-ci, Riza avait bien pensé à l'actionner, mais elle n'avait en revanche pas prévu son état. Elle s'assit dans son lit et sentit son cœur se soulever, sa tête se mettre à tourner. À ses côtés, Roy dormait, une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Bon sang, ils avaient dormi ensemble ! Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'ils portaient toujours leur vêtement, c'était déjà ça. Sinon, le reste de la soirée était totalement flou. Riza déplaça son bras avec douceur, éteignit ce maudit réveil et comprit enfin comment le Colonel faisait pour être toujours en retard. Il ne se réveillait visiblement pas après une soirée bien arrosée. Elle sourit et se leva, filant dans la salle de bain. L'image que lui renvoya son miroir la fit reculer de trois pas. Elle sortit un médicament contre le mal de tête, l'avala et passa un bon coup d'eau sur son visage.  
Un peu mieux, se dit-elle. Elle attacha ses cheveux et prépara un café bien fort. Son regard dériva vers sa chambre, elle ferait mieux de le réveiller maintenant ou sinon ils allaient être en retard. S'ils arrivaient avant les autres, ça évitera les rumeurs. Quoique ? Le mieux était peut-être de le laisser dormir ? Le colonel à l'heure, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Aussi, elle décida de le réveiller à son départ, ce qu'elle fit.  
Riza l'observa avec un sourire tendre et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Colonel", murmura-t-elle en le secouant.

Il grogna et serra l'oreiller contre lui, enfouissant son visage dedans. La jeune femme se retint de rire, il était vraiment adorable. Elle repoussa une mèche noir de son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Dormez bien, Roy", souffla-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle descendit l'escalier, attrapa sa veste et adressa une dernière caresse à Hayate.

"À ce soir, toi. J'appellerais à ma pause, s'il n'est pas réveillé avant."

Le chien approuva d'un petit aboiement et la regarda partir. Puis il monta dans la mezzanine et se recoucha au pied du lit.

* * *

Riza arriva très légèrement en retard, mais personne ne lui reprocha, le bureau étant désert. Elle souffla de soulagement en sentant sa migraine passer. Comme quoi, ils n'avaient peut-être pas autant bu qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'installer qu'Havoc entra.

"Bonjour Lieutenant ! souhaita-t-il visiblement d'excellente humeur.  
- Bonjour", répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il s'écarta alors d'un pas. Bon, d'accord, le Lieutenant souriait en souhaitant une bonne journée, c'était habituel. Mais pas de toutes ses dents et avec un air aussi ravi. Riza quant à elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué l'étonnement de son subordonné. Elle commença à trier ses dossiers en chantonnant. Il haussa un sourcil, puis deux et se promit de mener son enquête.

"Le Colonel est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en s'installant et en prenant un dossier, l'air de rien.  
- Non, pas que je sache", déclara la jeune femme en posant un autre dossier à sa droite.

Il hocha la tête et se plongea dans ses papiers. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'énerver s'il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Le reste de l'équipe ne tarda pas à arriver et tous notèrent l'attitude si étrange de leur Lieutenant. Dès la pause, ils filèrent tous les quatre hors de la salle pour discuter de ce changement soudain et Riza en profita pour appeler chez elle. Elle attendit une sonnerie, puis deux et enfin, une voix grognon se fit entendre.

" 'jour... souffla Roy apparament encore endormi.  
- Bonjour, Colonel. Il est dix heures, vous devriez penser à venir travailler", déclara la jeune femme d'un ton encourageant.

Il sourit, elle avait sa voix douce et agréable des bons jours, c'était bon signe.

"Je suis en chemin, affirma-t-il. Je prends vos affaires de sport ? Pour qu'on répète dans la salle ?" questionna Roy.

En effet, ils s'étaient dit que ce serait moins suspect.

"Oui, s'il vous plait. J'avais totalement oublié. Pouvez-vous aussi vérifier qu'Hayate a assez d'eau dans sa gamelle.  
- C'est fait, répondit-il. À tout de suite, Lieutenant."

Il raccrocha et elle resta un moment pensive, le portable encore dans ses mains. Lorsque les autres revinrent, elle était assise sur son bureau, un air profondément rêveur sur le visage et regardait les nuages passer dans le ciel bleu. Ils se jetèrent un regard de connivence et reprirent leur travail. Riza se leva pour ouvrir une fenêtre et retourna travailler, réprimant son envie de chanter. Cinq minutes plus tard, le Colonel entra, rayonnant.

"Bonjour à tous ! souhaita-t-il en posant deux sachets sur la table. Pour m'excuser de mon retard", déclara-t-il d'un air contrit.

Il avait ramené des chouquettes encore chaudes et tout le monde se servit, le remerciant. La journée se passa ainsi dans une douce quiétude, mêlé de sourires, d'éclats de rire et même assez rapidement. Ils purent ainsi mettre à jour leurs dossiers et, plus surprenant, s'avancer. À 17 heure, ils étaient dehors et discrètement, Breda, Havoc, Falman et Fuery pistèrent leur Lieutenant. Ils furent déçu de la voir entrer dans la salle de spectacle. Oui, elle était bien avec le Colonel, mais ils répétaient et avec beaucoup de sérieux. De peur de se faire surprendre, ils ne restèrent pas les observer bien que ce soit tentant et rentrèrent chez eux profiter du reste de la journée.

Celle du lendemain ne leur apporta pas plus d'indices. Riza avait passé une excellente nuit, ses draps portaient encore l'odeur de Roy et se montrait ravie. Le Colonel arriva avec seulement cinq minutes de retard et fut très efficace aujourd'hui aussi. Il se plaignit à peine, ce qui était vraiment très suspect.  
Le pire fut l'arrivée des frères Elric.

"Bonjour Fullmetal, sourit Roy. Alors ça avance ses répétions pour le spectacle ? interrogea-t-il l'air de rien en feuilletant son rapport.  
- Euh oui, répondit Ed, cherchant le piège.  
- Au fait, on fait une soirée après le spectacle avec les danseurs pour les remercier. Vous êtes de la partie ?"

Cette fois-ci, Edward se tourna vers son frère, presque choqué devant le comportement du Colonel. Il était dans le même état et le reste de l'équipe qui suivait attentivement la conversation également. Qu'avait-on fait de leur Colonel ?!

"Oui, affirma brusquement Alphonse. Nous serons là.  
- Winry est aussi invitée bien sûr."

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et sortirent après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne journée. Ils refermèrent la porte de son bureau et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'équipe.

"Il est malade ?" demanda Ed d'un air inquiet.

Même Riza semblait surprise. Elle se leva et lança un regard sérieux aux frères Elric, frappant à la porte de son Colonel. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

"Non, mais c'est une blague ? questionna le Fullmetal.  
- Non, chuchota Havoc. Tu verrais leur attitude, c'est...  
- Leur ? interrogea Al.  
- Oui, approuva Fuery. Le Lieutenant agit aussi bizarrement ces derniers temps."

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'entreregardèrent.

"Si ça se trouve, commença Alphonse.  
- Oui, renchérit Edward. Ils ont peut-être enfin...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, Riza venait de ressortir du bureau. Elle fronçait les sourcils comme inquiète.

"Il va bien, déclara-t-elle alors que tous avaient le regard fixé sur elle. Il est juste... étrange.  
- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire", souffla Ed, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lança un regard aux quatre autres tandis que Riza se remettait au travail, soucieuse. C'était un ordre silencieux auquel ils répondirent tout aussi silencieusement puis les deux frères les saluèrent avant de partir.  
Ils devaient tirer ça au clair.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout en joie et calme du quotidien. Aucune mission ne se présenta, les répétitions avancèrent assez vite ou tout du moins, c'était le cas pour certains, moins pour d'autres.

"Bon sang ! Riza ! s'écria soudainement Maria en déboulant dans la pièce.

Tous sursautèrent et le Lieutenant se leva aussitôt devant son air paniqué.

"J'ai besoin de toi, implora la jeune femme.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Riza, donnant au Colonel le dossier qu'il venait de lui demander.  
- Je... commança Maria. C'est au sujet du spectacle", fit-elle sur un ton plus discret.

Riza acquiesça et sortit à sa suite, s'excusant de son absence. Dans la seconde, les garçons se collèrent à la porte, écoutant leur conversation.

"Tu sais que je dois danser avec Dennis et...  
- Dennis, nota Riza dans un sourire.  
- Oh c'est bon ! grogna Maria en vérifiant que le couloir était bien désert. Je ne te soûle pas avec ton Colonel moi et pourtant Dieu sait que...  
- Bon abrège ! coupa Riza en croisant les bras. Et aussi, ce n'est pas mon Colonel", ne pût-elle s'empêcher de rajouter.

Maria lui sourit.

"Mais oui, mais oui, convainc toi si tu veux, personne n'est aveugle, se moqua la brune.  
- Bon, tu me le dis ton problème ? souffla Riza avec un calme olympien.  
- Oui, se souvint Maria. Je dois danser de la salsa. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! Dennis et moi dansant la salsa !  
- Je ne vois pas le problème, c'est un peu moi vif que le tango, mais très agréable, commenta la jolie blonde.  
- Oui, pour toi peut-être, mais moi je ne danse pas depuis mes quatre ans, rétorqua Maria. Je ne m'en sors pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Et si ça continue je vais devenir chèvre.

Riza soupira.

"Bon ok, je vais t'aider. Quand as-tu du temps libre ? capitula-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
- À midi, lâcha son amie, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
- Bien, à midi dans la salle de spectacle", conclut Riza, s'apprêtant à rentrer dans le bureau.

À l'intérieur, tous filèrent à leur place dans la seconde et prirent un dossier.

"Merci, tu me sauves la vie !" s'exclama Maria, ravie.

Riza leva les yeux ciel et retourna travailler. Elle s'étonna du silence presque religieux dans lequel était plongée la salle, haussa les épaules et s'assit à sa place.

À midi, elle s'esquiva et rejoignit Maria. La salle était déjà occupée bien évidemment. C'est pourquoi, les filles se changèrent et prirent un poste de musique avant de sortir. Olivia avait embelli la caserne depuis son arrivée et avait installé dans un coin reculé, un petit coin de verdure. C'était une sorte de petit square bordé de fleurs et avec un grand arbre en son milieu. Peu de monde y allait et pour cause, il était vraiment loin du Quartier Général et aucun banc ne permettait de venir y déjeuner. Aussi, si les soldats avaient besoin de verdure, ils attendaient 17 heure et filaient au parc.  
Riza posa le poste au pied de l'arbre et lança une musique entraînante.

"D'abord, le plus important : l'échauffement."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Riza attrapa son pied et le monta à la vertical avec souplesse. Maria gémit et tenta de faire de même. Elles se préparent un bon quart d'heure et la jolie blonde montra ensuite les principaux pas de la salsa, les effectuant seule dans un premier temps. Maria buvait ses paroles. Elle se plaça à côté d'elle et commença à imiter ses mouvements. Sans partenaire à gêner ou simplement à prendre en compte, c'était beaucoup moins compliqué. Assez vite, elle y prit goût.  
Au même moment, dans le réfectoire, les discutions allaient bon train. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où le Colonel s'assit à côté de ses subordonnés. La conversation se dirigea alors vers le sujet de tous les instants : le spectacle de danse.

"Je n'ai pas vu les filles", déclara le Fullmetal en les rejoignant.

Il revenait visiblement de la salle de répétition.

"Elles sont dans le jardin, leur apprit Alphonse. Euh... oui, ajouta-t-il en voyant des regards surpris se tourner vers lui. Je les ai vu s'y diriger tout à l'heure.  
- Oh, c'est vrai. Merci Alphonse, sourit Winry. Je vais aller les rejoindre !", s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

Elle termina rapidement son repas et fila. Les autres s'entreregardèrent avec étonnement. Elle venait à peine de répéter qu'elle y retournait déjà ? Décidément, les femmes ! pensèrent les garçons en se replongeant dans leur assiette avec un soupir commun.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'attends vos reviews pour ce chapitre ! Bisous à tous ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Dansons le tango, Colonel  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: Tous  
Résumé:  
Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun  
Note : Je viens de me rendre compte que certains points de mon histoire ressemblent à celle de Frip-Ouille avec La kermesse et je m'en excuse. (Enfin, c'est surtout l'idée du spectacle sinon c'est tout) J'espère faire une histoire tout de même assez différente. Sinon, bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! (Et n'oubliez pas mes reviewssss ! ^^ )**

* * *

Winry se précipita hors du bâtiment et courut à perdre haleine à travers la cour déserte. De la fenêtre du premier étage, Edward et Alphonse souriaient devant son innocence.

"Elle y va vraiment ?" interrogea Mustang en se plaçant derrière eux.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et Mustang leva les yeux au ciel.

"Avec tout ça, elles n'ont pas mangé", soupira-t-il.

Il se munit de deux plateaux et en confia un à Denny en le croisant.

"Je crois savoir que votre Sous-Lieutenant n'a pas mangé ce midi."

Il approuva et le suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au jardin, ils constatèrent assez rapidement que l'arrivée de Winry avait servi de pause. En effet, Maria hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre d'inintelligibles paroles, le problème étant que justement, les deux filles l'ignoraient royalement. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que la brunette était trempée et sur ces entrefaites, les frères Elric débarquèrent à leur tour.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" demanda Al.

Personne ne lui répondit et pour cause, ils n'en savaient rien eux non plus. Visiblement, elles ne les avaient pas entendu arriver et étaient trop occupées pour les remarquer. En effet, Maria continuait d'hurler, Winry avait les pieds dans la petite fontaine du jardin et Riza semblait ne pas pouvoir se relever. Elle était allongée à même le sol, entre l'étouffement et le rire. Elle en pleurait et si les garçons avaient eu peur en la voyant ainsi ils avaient vite compris qu'elle n'était pas blessée ni quoique ce soit, non : elle rigolait.

"RAHhhh ! s'écria Maria, les poings sur les hanches. Tu es vraiment mal placée pour rire, Riza !"

Mais rien n'y faisait, Riza ne pût même pas lui répondre, retrouvant juste assez de souffle pour rester en vie. En revanche, Winry, elle rigolait bien sûr, mais ne se privait pas pour éclabousser la jeune femme. Dans un élan colérique effroyable, Maria sauta dans la fontaine et se précipita sur Winry. Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent alors sous l'eau et Riza en profita pour se relever. Elle eut quelques rechutes de rire, mais en s'empêchant de penser à la cause de hilarité, elle parvint jusqu'à la fontaine où elle réussit à sortir Winry. Cette-dernier riait toujours, ce qui eut le don de venir à bout de Riza. Elles explosèrent de rire et durent se soutenir pour rester debout. Maria se releva à ce moment, encore plus effrayante que le Lieutenant Hawkeye dans ses plus grosses colères et les toisa.

"Oh, oh, s'inquiéta alors Riza. Je crois qu'on devrait filer", fit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Les filles obtempèrent un repli stratégique en direction de l'arbre et trop occupées à sauver leur vie, ne remarquèrent toujours pas la présence de ses messieurs. Eux jugèrent bon de ne pas se montrer, question de survie. Aussi, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, s'accroupissant devant une haie.  
Riza sauta lestement sur la première branche de l'arbre et aida Winry à grimper à son tour. La jeune femme, trempée comme elle l'était, dût se séparer de ses chaussures ainsi que de sa veste et réussit à la rejoindre. Maria se posta en bas, projetant une aura de destruction menaçante. Les filles avaient beau essayer de se calmer, elle n'y parvenait pas.

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" tonna le Sous-Lieutenant Ross.

Elles approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, continuant néanmoins de rire.

"Non, tu as raison, articula Riza. Pas drôle du tout", fit-elle en riant de plus belle.

La musique toujours en marche et sur un morceau vif de salsa ne rendait la scène que plus comique et les garçons durent se mordre les lèvres pour en pas rire à leur tour. Riza qui pleurait de rire se déséquilibra et tomba au sol, atterrissant avec souplesse sur ses quatres membres.  
Elle se redressa juste à temps pour voir Maria lui fonçait dessus.

"Je ne suis pas doué pour la salsa, d'accord ! s'écria-t-elle, mais il y a une chose que je sais faire !" hurla la jeune femme en envoyant un rapide coup de pied en direction de la blonde.

Riza le para et recula d'un bon. Elle se mît en position de défense.

"Oh, ça faisait longtemps, ironisa le Lieutenant.  
- Si je gagne vous vous excusez, toutes les deux !" déclara Maria.

Riza approuva et reprit son sérieux. Elle ne pouvait en revanche pas s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé, ce qui ne manqua pas de relancer la colère de son amie. Comme une panthère, elle lui sauta dessus et Riza s'aplatît au sol, l'esquivant de peu. Elle se releva aussitôt et bloqua un nouveau coup. Puis elle se décida à contre-attaquer. La jeune femme s'accroupit et lui fit un croche pied ce qui déséquilibra Maria. Elle tomba en avant et fut retenue par le bras de Riza qui la remit debout. Ensuite, elle enchaîna avec tout son sang froid cette fois et ne tarda pas à l'acculer contre l'arbre, une main à sa gorge.

"Gagné !" s'écria alors Riza avec un grand sourire.

Elle leva un bras en l'air en signe de victoire et Winry jugeant l'orage passé, descendit de son poste d'observation. Elles s'étreignirent en riant de leur aventure et quelques secondes plus tard, se prirent une trombe d'eau.  
Maria avait profité de leur joie pour s'esquiver et sauter dans la fontaine. Là, elle avait à l'aide de sa main, dévier le jet d'eau. Trempée, Riza se tourna avec lenteur vers Maria qui cette fois-ci rit avec Winry. Juste après, elles se trouvaient toutes les trois dans la fontaine, mortes de rire et s'aspergeant un peu plus si c'était possible.  
Les garçons sortirent alors de leur cachette. Ils firent comme s'ils venaient d'arriver et furent rejoint par le reste de l'équipe du Colonel.

"C'est pas vrai, bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé, ici ?" demanda Roy, avec un air faussement scandalisé.

Elles ne l'entendirent pas et il répéta sa réplique un peu plus fort.

"Lieutenant !" appela-t-il, la fois d'après encore plus fort.

Enfin, elle se retourna vers lui, étonnée et elle eut le droit à une autre trombe d'eau avant que les autres ne s'arrêtent à leur tour.

"Colonel ? questionna Riza en sortant de la fontaine, enjambant le petit muret. Euh... nous étions en train de...  
- Oui, reprit Maria, les joues rougies. Nous..."

Elles étaient adorables, toutes les deux rougissantes et gênées de s'être fait surprendre ainsi.

"De faire la plus géniale des batailles d'eau !" s'écria Winry en les rejoignant, l'air de rien.

Les filles manquèrent de s'étouffer et lui lancèrent un regard noir.

"Quoi ! C'est vrai, se défendit Winry.  
- Euh, oui. C'est vrai", avoua alors Riza.

De toute façon, perdu pour perdu.

"Désolée, Colonel. Ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux", s'excusa-t-elle avec un air contrit.

Maria s'excusa elle aussi et Winry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bien, déclara-t-elle en reculant l'air de rien. Moi aussi je dois m'excuser je suppose, commença-t-elle reculant encore.

Ed et Al repèrent aussitôt son air malicieux. Ils bondirent devant Riza et Maria dans le but de l'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard.

"Excusez moi de continuer !" s'écria Winry en éclatant de rire.

Les deux garçons se prirent une véritable vague d'eau. Devant leur tête, Maria ne tint plus et explosa de rire à son tour.

"Tout va bien ? demanda Riza aux deux frères.  
- Moui, ça pourrait être pire", relativisa Alphonse.

Sa sagesse ne fut pas entendue par Edward visiblement et il sauta dans l'eau avec un rire démoniaque. Les deux filles durent gérer la terrible vengeance du Fullmetal et de peur, Alphonse et Roy s'éloignèrent. Ce dernier emmenant Riza avec lui. La bataille qui s'en suivit fut longue et périlleuse. Évidemment, Edward sortit de la fontaine, trempé, mais vainqueur, les deux femmes ayant succombées à leur hilarité.  
Riza vint les aider à sortir de l'eau, mais Winry qui tenait à peine debout, glissa et les entraîna dans sa chute. Elles retombèrent toutes les trois dans la fontaine et cette fois-ci déclenchèrent un fou rire général. Dégoulinante d'eau, Riza se redressa, une main sur le muret et repoussa ses cheveux à présent détachés. Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur une main tendue, puis le sourire de Roy. La jeune femme attrapa sa main et il l'aida à sortir.

"Merci, sourit-elle.  
- De rien, Lieutenant."

Il lui tendit son repas.

"Voilà, pour vous."  
- Merci", souffla Riza, n'ayant absolument pas l'impression de se répéter.

Elle et Maria s'assirent dans l'herbe et mangèrent de bon cœur.

"Au fait, lança soudainement Havoc. Et votre danse à vous deux, ça avance ?" demanda-t-il à l'attention de Roy et Riza.

Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête et le dévisagèrent.

"Oui, enfin, se justifia Havoc. On s'inquiète un peu parce que... vous n'en parlez plus trop et..."  
- Tu, tu t'inquiète", corrigea Breda, l'air de rien.

Havoc tenta tant bien que mal de se justifier tandis qu'à ces côtés et heureusement, Fuery et Falman approuvaient.

"Bon, souffla Roy en se levant. Quand on n'a pas le choix."

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tendit l'autre à son Lieutenant. Elle la prit par pur réflexe et s'étonna de se retrouver dans ses bras la seconde suivante.

"Montrons leur comment on se débrouille, d'accord Lieutenant ? Il faut les mettre en garde devant notre potentiel."

Riza sourit et au grand étonnement de tous, acquiesça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais l'envie de danser, encore plus avec Roy était trop forte. Elle se laissa guider près de l'arbre et au même moment, une musique entraînante commença. Ce n'était absolument pas du tango, mais ça ne les dérangea pas.  
Malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore trempée, il la prit contre lui et ils dansèrent sans plus se soucier des autres. Ce n'était pas leur chorégraphie pour le spectacle, mais sur le moment, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas non plus. À la fin, tous applaudirent, ravis. En effet, ils avaient du soucis à se faire. Roy et Riza se séparèrent presque à contre cœur et tous durent retourner travailler. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas Riza qui l'ordonnait, mais Roy, pour leur plus grande surprise. En fait, il était inquiet à l'idée que Riza ne tombe malade, trempée comme elle l'était. Sitôt dans le Quartier Général, il fila à la salle de sport et ramena trois grandes serviettes. Les filles le remercièrent et en profitèrent pour se changer, en tout cas Riza et Maria. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Riza était assise à son bureau et prenait un dossier. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et alors que tous étaient partis et qu'elle refermait enfin son dernier dossier, s'étirant en soupirant, une main tendue sur sa droite la fit sursauter. Le Colonel lui souriait. Confiante elle s'en saisit, attrapa sa veste et ils sortirent toujours main dans la main. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte qu'au bout du couloir et se lâchèrent subitement. Comme à leur habitude, ils allèrent chez Riza et dansèrent une bonne partie de la soirée avant de passer à table.

Du reste, le spectacle arriva assez vite et avec son lot de stress et de problèmes de dernières minutes. En effet, une certaine famille, tous blonds en passant, débarqua au Quartier Général la veille dudit spectacle. Autant dire que tous s'activaient dans tous les sens. Il fallait que tout soit parfait.  
Riza était d'ailleurs en équilibre sur une échelle en train d'accrocher le magnifique rideau rouge quand Fuery arriva un peu gêné de déranger. Les grands portes de la salle avaient été ouverte et le soleil entrait, délivrant sa chaude lumière et rendant la salle habituellement sombre, accueillante.

"Euh Lieutenant ? appela Fuery.

Riza baissa la tête et Roy, qui tenait l'échelle, veillant à ce que la jeune femme ne tombe pas, dévisagea son Sergent-Chef.

"Que se passe-t-il, Fuery ?" interrogea Riza en se retournant vers son rideau.

Elle passa les derniers anneaux et souffla, s'essuyant le front.

"Euh, ces personnes sont... euh..."commença-t-Will en désignant toute une petite troupe derrière lui.

Havoc qui était non loin, aida le Colonel à maintenir l'échelle le temps que Riza descende et elle fut surprise de découvrir toute sa famille à la suite du Sergent-Chef.

"Qu'est ce que...  
- Riza ! Roy !" s'écria la petite Alice en leur sautant littéralement dans les bras.

Havoc manqua de faire tomber l'échelle devant ce spectacle. Fuery resta muet de stupeur. Breda et Falman ne tardèrent pas à se détourner de leur activité, respectivement l'organisation de l'entrée en scène et les costumes des danseurs.

"Oh, oui, lança Louise, la mère de Riza, depuis qu'on est parti, il y en a autant pour Roy que Riza s'est effroyable", sourit-elle gentiment en récupérant sa petite fille.

Jane se précipita dans les bras de Riza et fut bientôt rejointe par Capucine, un an plus âgé que Riza. C'était William l'aîné, et le suivant à rejoindre la fratrie. Aussitôt, deux blonds se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, sautèrent sur le groupe et Riza se retrouva à moitié étouffée.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils font à Tata Riza ? demanda le petit Mathéo dans les bras de sa maman.

Il s'agissait du petit dernier de William et Rose, sa femme.

"Je crois qu'ils sont assez contents de la revoir", sourit ladite Rose.

Elle lança en même temps un sourire rassurant aux collègues de Riza.

"Bonjour, Colonel Roy, salua-t-elle en s'approchant.  
- Ah Rose, sourit Roy. Bonjour. Bonjour Mathéo."

Le petit garçon se cacha dans les cheveux de sa maman ce qui les fit rire.

"Euh Lieutenant... appela alors le Fullmetal, une liste de documents à la main. Je..."commença-t-il, puis il s'arrêta en notant l'absence du Lieutenant.

Il regarda autour de lui et interrogea le Colonel du regard.

"Je suis là Edward ! déclara la jeune femme en repoussant ses frères et sœurs.  
- Ah, euh... C'est votre famille ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.  
- Oui, euh... je vous présente ma famille", lança Riza en se tournant vers toute l'equipe.

Denny et Maria qui répétaient encore se joignirent à eux, ainsi qu'Alphonse.

"Donc... reprit la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux se placèrent à côté d'elle et l'encadrèrent, souriant.

"Oui, donc les jumeaux, souffla Riza, Jules et Gabriel.  
- Attends, fit Maria, lequel est Jules et lequel est Gabriel ?  
- C'est moi Jules", déclara l'un des deux en levant une main.

Riza se tourna alors vers eux et nia d'un signe de tête.

"Vous les embrouillez les garçons, gronda-t-elle. Gabriel a les yeux excatement comme les miens alors que Jules les a beaucoup plus clairs, presque verts.  
- Hey ! s'exclamèrent les deux frères. Tu gâches notre effet !  
- Et j'en suis ravie, sourit la blonde. Voici William, puis Jane qui vous avait déjà vu je pense et Capucine, présenta-t-elle. Mes parents, Louise et Charles."

Elle se tourna alors vers Rose et Mathéo.

"Voici Rose, la femme de William, et leurs enfants, Alice et Mathéo. Puis, Alex, le fiancé de Jane.  
- Bonjour, sourit le fiancé en question.  
- Et Roméo, le mari de Capucine. Ils ont trois petits bouts, Ethan, Jade et Nora. Je crois avoir fait le tour, souffla la jeune femme en cherchant du regard qui elle aurait pu oublier.  
- Oui, tout le monde a été cité, ma chérie", affirma Louise.  
- Et on n'est plus des petits bouts, riposta Ethan qui devait effectivement avoir un peu plus de dix ans.

Riza lui sourit, malicieuse et se tourna alors vers son équipe pour continuer les présentations.

"... et enfin, Roy Mustang, que vous connaissait déjà, termina-t-elle après les avoir tous cités.  
- Et bien ça en fait du monde !" s'exclama Winry qui venait d'arriver.

Elle jeta un regard curieux à Riza.

"Edward t'expliqueras, délégua la blonde dans un soupir.  
- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?! éructa le Fullmetal.  
- Eh le Fullmetal, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis", contrecarra Mustang qui avec l'aide d'Havoc déplaça l'échelle pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper du deuxième rideau.

Riza attrapa le rideau et commença lentement son ascension.

"Au fait, demanda-t-elle une fois en haut. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous là ?  
- Et bien, commença son père. Nous passions dans le coin et..."

Riza leva les yeux au ciel. Ça sentait l'excuse foireuse.

"Papa, répliqua la jeune femme. Je veux la vraie raison.  
- Mais c'est la vraie raison, rétorqua-t-il aussi sec.

Elle sourit, presque blasée. Il était impossible d'être plus têtu que lui.

"Nous voulions savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide", expliqua Louise.

Elle avait un sourire agréable, ses cheveux blonds noués en un chignon laissaient voir quelques mèches blanches et même avec ses quelques rides, elle restait une très belle femme.

"Et bien, je pense que nous allons nous en sortir", déclara Riza en descendant une fois le rideau accroché.

Elle le repoussa et s'éloigna pour contempler le résultat. Roy la rejoignit et d'un regard se mirent d'accord. C'était très bien ainsi, mais il manquait les embrasses. Elle les prit, en tendit une au Colonel et ils les fixèrent comme ils purent à l'aide de crochets.

"Vous pourriez visiter la ville. Je vous laisse les clés de mon appartement. J'ai encore du travail qui m'attend, déclara la jolie blonde.  
- Bien sûr, ma chérie, lui sourit Louise.  
- Et pour cette nuit, reprit Riza, et bien, j'ai une place dans mon lit et...  
- Moi ! cria Alice en levant une main impatiente.

Les sœurs de la fratrie Hawkeye ne purent s'empêcher de rire, attendrie.

"D'accord", approuva Riza.

Alice se précipita dans ses bras et la jeune femme la fit voler dans ses bras, tournant sur place. Elle la reposa en souriant.

"Ton canapé se déplie, continua Jane. Pour les autres..."

Elles se regardèrent, mais non, elle n'avait pas plus de place.

"Je peux peut-être héberger un peu de monde, se proposa Roy avec un sourire.  
- C'est gentil, Colonel, remercia Riza.  
- Et bien, sourit malicieusement Louise, ce qui alerta sa fille. Vous pourriez heberger Riza et Alice. Je suis sûre qu'elles en seront toutes deux ravies.  
- Oui, approuva Jane, avant que Riza ne puisse contrattaquer. Alex et moi sur notre matelot gonflable. Les parents dormiront dans la mezzanine.  
- Roméo et moi dans le canapé lit, continua Capucine, entrant dans leur combine.  
- Quant à William et moi, nous avons des amis à Central, fit Rose.  
- Mais... commença Riza.  
- Et les enfants et les jumeaux seront très bien dans les sacs de couchage, conclut Louis, refermant ainsi la discussion.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel, apparament habituée à ce genre de chose. Edward siffla d'admiration et éclata de rire.

"Votre famille est excellente Lieutenant ! s'écria-t-il.  
- Mouais", souffla Riza pas convaincue.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son Colonel, cherchant une approbation ou un refus. Il était stupéfait et finit par lui sourire.

"Aucun problème, Riza. Je peux vous accueillir avec Alice", affirma-t-il après un moment.

Elle hocha la tête, ne remarquant pas la façon dont il l'avait appelé. À vrai dire, avec toutes ses répétitions, elle s'habituait à l'entendre l'appeler ainsi et elle devait aussi avouer que cela lui plaisait.

"Ouais !" hurla Alice en sautant dans les bras de Roy.

Il la serra contre lui en riant et la famille de Riza prit congé, les laissant se consacrer au futur spectacle.

"Épatante votre famille Lieutenant", commenta Havoc avant de se remettre au travail.

Chacun retourna à son poste et Roy et Riza filèrent voir si l'organisation du vestiaire pour les spectateurs avançait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Edward les rattrapait en courant.

"Attendez Lieutenant ! J'avais complètement oublié tout à l'heure, mais voici les documents pour le spectacle. Je veux dire, l'ordre de passage.  
- Et pourquoi tu me les donnes à moi ? questionna-t-elle en prenant les documents.  
- Il faut que vous notiez l'heure à laquelle vous passez tous les deux, expliqua-t-il en la désignant ainsi que le Colonel. Et ensuite, les donnez au Commandant Armstrong. C'est lui le présentateur.  
- D'accord, Edward. Merci."

Le Fullmetal lui sourit et s'éloigna rejoindre Winry. Eux aussi continuaient à répéter. En revanche, Roy et Riza n'avait plus le temps. De plus, ils estimaient être prêt. Ils se lancèrent un signe de tête et repartirent au travail. Le soir arriva assez tôt et Riza qui s'était proposée pour préparer quelques desserts pour le lendemain, l'after autrement dit du spectacle, devait tenir parole. Au loft, une bonne ambiance régnait. En effet, les Hawkeye après avoir visité la ville, était rentrés et Louise et Capucine s'étaient mise aux fourneaux tandis Charles avait découvert avec bonheur un jeu de karaoké. Depuis, il défiait quiconque commencé à chantonner et c'est ainsi qu'une battle de chant débuta sous les rires attendries des deux cuisinières.  
Quand Riza et Roy arrivèrent, Charles et Roméo s'affrontaient sur Still loving you. Ils restèrent un instant stupéfait et Black Hayate au comble de la joie d'avoir tant de compagnie, sauta sur la jeune femme.

"Oui, sourit Riza en le caressant affectueusement.  
- Ah Riza ! s'écria Charles. Tu veux peut-être défier ton père ?! lança-t-il en lui tendant un micro.  
- Non merci, Papa", se défila la jeune femme.

Elle déposa sa veste, mît un tablier et fila en cuisine. Roy entreprit de mettre la table et Louise, Jane et Capucine ne manquèrent pas de noter qu'il savait où se trouvaient les assiettes, ce qui était à leur yeux vraiment suspect. Les deux concernés ne se rendirent compte de rien et continuèrent leur tâche respective. Ce soir là, ils ne répétèrent pas, étant trop occupés et après le repas et de longues discussions, Roy se leva, entraînant Riza à sa suite.

"On va y aller si on ne veut pas arriver épuisés au spectacle", déclara le Colonel en aidant l'air de rien son Lieutenant à mettre sa veste.

Elle le remercia d'un regard et attrapa le sac qu'elle avait au préalable préparé. Alice qui dormait déjà sur le canapé à côté de Mathéo fut donc laissée ici.

"Une prochaine fois", murmura Riza avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Puis ils sortirent, souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde et Louise ne pût retenir des larmes, émue, sitôt la porte refermée.

"Maman ? interrogea Jane en posant une main sur la sienne.  
- Ils sont tellement adorable, hoqueta-t-elle.  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama Charles, visiblement le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué.  
- Papa, gronda Capucine. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ait tout fait pour qu'elle dorme chez lui, même si à mon avis, il a déjà du se passer des choses entres ces deux là, rigola-t-elle, bien vite rejoint par Jane.  
- Les filles ! rouspeta Louise. Nous n'en savons rien.  
- Non, bien sûr. Il la dévore juste des yeux, rétorqua Jules.  
- Elle n'est pas en reste si tu veux mon avis, compléta Gabriel.  
- Et vous avez vu comment ils se comprennent en un regard", souffla Rose romantique.

William la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant. La conversation stagna un long moment sur le couple de militaire, mais rien à faire, Charles ne pouvait l'admettre. Il fallait qu'il voit ça de ses propres yeux.

À un bon quart d'heure de là, Roy refermait la porte de son appartement en soupirant.

"Quelle journée ! s'exclama-t-il harassé.  
- Oh oui", souffla Riza en s'asseyant.

Elle était déjà venue ici à l'occasion de répétitions et se repérait très bien dans son appartement.

"J'imagine que je vais devoir prendre le lit ?" demanda-t-elle, connaissant la galanterie du Colonel.

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse.

"Tout à fait. Voulez-vous une tisane ou un chocolat chaud ?" proposa-t-il.

Il commençait à la connaître.

"Ce n'est pas de refus", approuva-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Il prit alors une tasse.

"Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît", informa-t-elle avant de le rejoindre.

Elle le regarda faire et avisa le poste de musique. Son CD de tango devait toujours être à l'intérieur. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Une dernière répétition serait peut-être la bienvenue ? Elle fit quelques pas hésitant et se décida, appuyant sur le bouton on. Une douce musique résonna alors dans la pièce. Roy se retourna surprise et elle lui fit une petite moue espiègle. Il posa le chocolat sur le plan de travail et ouvrit ses bras, l'invitant à le rejoindre avec un sourire charmeur. Elle sourit, mutine et fila dans le salon, attrapant son chocolat au passage.  
Elle en but une gorgée gourmande et défia Roy du regard. La seconde d'après, il lui courrait après dans l'appartement. Riza sauta par dessus le canapé, coutourna la table basse et ils se retrouvèrent immobile, attendant de savoir où l'autre allait aller. Le jeu dura un moment et finalement, Roy parvint à l'attraper au vol. Il la saisit par la taille et le retint fermement contre lui. Elle avait des yeux brillants d'excitation et fit un petit geste innocent, mais qui décida Roy. Riza se mordit la lèvre, elle même indécise et lui l'embrassa alors avec douceur. La jeune femme se laissa faire et se sentit très vite perdre pied. Elle l'enlaça, se retenant à lui et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Avec lenteur, il la relâcha et la musique changea, lançant un air doux et assez différent de ce qu'ils avaient écouté récemment. C'était une valse et elle était beaucoup trop tentante pour Riza qui aimait énormément la valse. Elle s'éloigna un peu et il l'attrapa par la taille la retenant. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et fit un pas sur le côté, l'entraînant à sa suite. Il comprit son intention et dansa avec elle. La valse se transforma bientôt en slow et Riza, les yeux fermés, laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse. Il resera ses bras autour d'elle et caressa ses longs cheveux blonds avec douceur.

"Ma petite Riza", murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il devina qu'elle souriait et se dit qu'elle avait raison. Ce qu'il pouvait être niais quand il s'y mettait et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Il lui releva le menton, caressant sa joue au passage et lui sourit. Comme il le voulait, elle l'embrassa. Il répondit avec fougue et fit glisser sa main dans le bas de son dos. Roy la saisit par les hanches et elle l'entoura tout naturellement de ses jambes, lentement il l'emmena dans sa chambre et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.  
Leur nuit fut relativement agitée et le réveil en revanche, plutôt agréable. Riza gémit et se retourna, se retrouvant contre le torse de Roy, elle était tout de suite mieux. Roy réveillé depuis un moment déjà, la regarda faire, amusé et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis un autre sur son front. Le suivant fut un peu plus de bas et il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres tandis qu'elle souriait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mutine et l'embrassa. Il n'attendait que ça, et la fit basculer sous lui, repoussant le drap. Il plongea aussitôt sur sa poitrine et la jeune femme éclata de rire devant son impatience. Bientôt elle gémit sous ses caresses et un bruit inattendu les arrêta soudainement. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Roy grogna et ils attendirent un moment en silence, mais malheureusement le coup retentit à nouveau. Il attrapa son caleçon, l'enfila et sortit, non sans lancer un sourire à Riza. Celle-ci se drapa comme elle le pût et resta sur le palier de la chambre. Puis, elle eut l'idée de regarder l'heure qu'il était et poussa un cri. Dix heure, ils n'avaient aucune excuse. Même sa famille devait déjà être là-bas. Bon le spectacle ne commençait qu'à 14 heures, mais ils étaient tous censés être sur place à neuf heure et c'était un peu raté.  
Roy revint, Havoc derrière lui et ce-dernier haussa un sourcil en la voyant. Il eut un éclair de compréhension et rougit brusquement.

"Vous avez... commença-t-il avec un geste imprécis.  
- Non, répondirent-ils aussitôt.  
- J'ai laissé ma chambre à Riza", informa Roy.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Soit Havoc était stupide, soir mentir ne servait plus à rien. Elle retourna dans la chambre et s'habilla en vitesse, rejoignant Havoc dans le salon, ce qui permit à Roy de se vêtir à son tour.

"J'étais venu vous chercher. On s'inquiétait un peu et quand votre famille est arrivée et nous a dit que vous dormiez chez le Colonel, on a pensé qu'il vous était peut-être arrivé quelque chose", expliqua le Sous-Lieutenant en rougissant.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'être attendrie devant le jeune homme et lui sourit avec douceur.

"Tout va bien", affirma-t-elle en récupèrant son chocolat à présent froid de la veille.

Elle le refit chauffer et prépara un café pour Roy.

"J'ai cru le comprendre, confirma le blond en baisant la tête.  
- J'espère que vous avez quand même pu avancer sans nous ?  
- Oui, affirma le Sous-Lieutenant, et puis vous n'êtes pas les seuls en retard.  
- Ah bon ?" fit Roy en arrivant.

Il prit le café tendu par Riza et la remercia d'un regard.

"Oui, j'ai même l'impression que certains ont pris cet horaire comme facultatif", ironisa-t-il.

Riza nia de la tête, ce n'était pas possible le manque de sérieux dont les gens faisaient preuve. Puis elle rougit réalisant qu'elle en faisait partie. Roy qui se doutait de la logique qu'elle suivait, éclata de rire devant son air. Elle rougit de plus belle et se détourna, comme boudant. Amusé, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et caressa ses cheveux ce qui eut le don de la dérider.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les trois sortaient de l'appartement. Riza partit devant tandis que Roy retenait Havoc.

"Ne soufflez pas un mot de cela à quiconque", ordonna-t-il simplement.

Toutefois, il lui sourit, se doutant bien qu'Havoc n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits.

"Bien sûr mon Colonel", assura-t-il en effectuant l'habituel salut militaire.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent leur Lieutenant et peu de temps après, entraient dans le Quartier Général.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Dansons le tango, Colonel**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Depuis toute petite, Riza a une passion : la danse. Dans un monde où, après les homonculus, la vie reprend peu à peu son cours, Olivia Armstrong, nouvellement Généralissime, décide de restaurer un semblant de réputation à l'armée et organise un spectacle de danse où militaires et danseurs amateurs devront danser ensemble. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir la suite. Enjoy !**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Une grande question : dois-je continuer ou je m'arrête là ? J'ai quelques idées pour la suite (la soirée), mais je pourrais tout aussi bien m'arrêter ici. Donc, c'est comme vous voulez. Voilà, j'attends vos reviews. Bisous à tous ! **

* * *

Les deux hommes rejoignirent leur Lieutenant et peu de temps après, entraient dans le Quartier Général.

La vieille grille en ferraille affreuse avait été changée et à la place, un portail, astucieux mélange de bois et de métal formant de beaux arabesques, était grand ouvert. Sur la droite, un guiché avait été installé et Fuery y distribuait les plans des lieux et informait les spectateurs du programme de la journée. Il leur sourit en les voyant arriver et leur fit même un signe de la main, en grande conversation avec une jeune femme. Ils lui rendirent son sourire et filèrent dans la salle. Elle était toute baignée de soleil. Fullmetal, dans un magnifique costume composé d'une chemise blanche, pantalon noir et nœud papillon vint les voir en râlant.

"Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Maria est au bord de la crise de nerfs, fit-il à l'attention de Riza.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe", informa-t-elle en les quittant.

Ils la laissèrent partir et Roy haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard moqueur d'Edward.

"Quoi ? interrogea-t-il brusquement.

- Comme ça, le Lieutenant a passé la nuit chez vous ? sourit le Fullmetal.

- Ce n'est rien, répliquèrent aussitôt les jumeaux en arrivant.

- Alors, continua Jules avec un air curieux.

- Oui, approuva Gabriel. Quel est votre secret Colonel...

- Pour mettre en retard d'une heure notre chère sœur ?" termina Jules et les deux se lancèrent un regard ravi.

Le Fullmetal siffla devant tant de talent. Ils représentaient des alliés de taille contre Mustang. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre quand un déclic bien particulier se fit entendre.

"Je vous conseille de laisser le Colonel tranquille, déclara presque solennellement Riza en pointant le canon de son arme sur ses frères.

- Oh, Riza chérie, salua Jules. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?"

Une série de tirs résonna dans la salle et le mur du fond se retrouva criblé de tours. Jules, immobile et pétrifié de peur n'osa plus bouger.

"Une autre remarque ?" interrogea la jolie blonde en rechargeant son arme.

Gabriel nia et les jumeaux s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Roy et Edward décidèrent de se faire oublier et filèrent installer des sièges supplémentaires. Satisfaite, Riza retourna voir Maria. Cette dernière paniquait à l'idée de danser devant tout le monde. Il faut dire qu'étant en mission, ils n'avaient pas pu venir à la répétition générale, l'équipe du Colonel non plus d'ailleurs.

"On va s'entraîner ensemble alors, rassura Riza. Ne t'inquiète pas le but est de montrer que nous sommes des êtres humains comme les autres et faire des erreurs, c'est humain."

Maria approuva, mais elle restait terrorisée. Jane vint les rejoindre et avec son caractère paisible et confiant, voire même innocent par moment, elle se proposa pour s'occuper de Maria. Elle l'emmena avec elle, contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire. C'est à ce moment que le Commandant Armstrong arriva.

"Ah Lieutenant Hawkeye ! J'ai besoin de votre aide, déclara le blond, tenant dans ses mains une bande rouge. Nous allons la mettre tout en haut des rideaux, pour cacher la misère et faire exactement comme une scène de théâtre.

- Maintenant ? demanda Riza en regardant sa montre.

- Oui et comme vous êtes très légère, et bien, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir monter sur ça", avoua Amrstrong, visiblement désespéré de ne pas réussir à faire quelque chose.

Il lui désigna la vieille échelle qu'elle avait utilisé hier et la jeune femme opina. Bon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Des roulettes avaient été installées en dessous, elle monta sur le bord droit de la scène et tendit qu'elle clouait (c'était le seul moyen d'accrocher le tissu), Armstrong avançait l'échelle au fur et à mesure. Riza fut bien heureuse d'avoir mis un short aujourd'hui. Étant samedi, chacun était libre de sa tenue, mais en uniforme, elle n'aurait pas été à l'aise.

"C'est bon", lança la jeune femme, à califourchon sur ladite échelle.

Armstrong la décala alors et Riza sentit le bout de tissu lui échapper. Elle tenait le marteau dans sa main droite, la boîte de clous entre ses cuisses et quelques clous entre ses dents. Avec sa main gauche, elle rattrapa le bout de tissu, et un clou sauta, l'entraînant un peu plus sur la droite. Riza se retrouva totalement déséquilibrée tandis qu'en bas, Armstrong discutait avec Havoc des derniers préparatifs. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler, non bien sûr, ayant toujours les clous dans la bouche. La jeune femme soupira manquant de faire tomber ses maudits clous et se mît debout sur l'échelle, s'appuyant sur le rebord en bois où était accroché le rideau. Elle remit en place le tissu, rajoutant des clous. Il était hors de question qu'ils se barrent en plein milieu du spectacle, à ça non ! Enfin, elle jugea son erreur réparée et revenait à son travail quand un cri se fit entendre et Armstrong, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'elle, décala vivement l'échelle. Toujours debout, la jeune femme lâcha les clous et bascula en avant. Elle se sentit tomber plus qu'elle ne le vit et des images, comme des flashs s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

"Riza !"entendit-elle.

Dans sa chute, elle ne réussit pas à décerner s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir ou si quelqu'un criait vraiment son prénom. La jeune femme cria alors et fut surprise de ne pas s'écraser sur le sol comme elle le pensait. À la place de ça, elle tomba sur le dos et rebondit très légèrement sur une sorte de mousse. Elle avait fermé les yeux et les réouvrit, étonnée d'être en vie.

"Riza !" appela Roy, ses mains posées au sol.

Cette fois-ci, elle était sûre d'être dans la réalité.

"C'est bon", affirma-t-elle en se redressant.

Il venait de pratiquer l'alchimie, la basique et non pas celle du feu qui lui demandait beaucoup moins d'effort et ça pour elle. Pour lui sauver la vie alors que c'était son rôle à elle. Riza secoua sa tête et tenta de se relever, mais son équilibre était totalement chamboulé. Elle crut qu'elle allait retomber dans la mousse, mais au lieu de ça, atterrit entre de puissants bras. Une main vint se poser sur ses cheveux, Roy. Fermant les yeux, elle s'accorda une pause, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

"Tout va bien ? questionna-t-elle en sachant qu'il n'était que très peu habitué à ce type d'alchimie.

- Oui, souffla-t-il, et toi ?"

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Merci"

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

"J'ai eu peur, murmura-t-il.

- Je vais bien. Enfin je dois t'avouer que dans tes bras c'est tout de suite beaucoup mieux", rougit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il lui sourit et la relâcha. Ils étaient suffisament suspects comme ça. Il l'aida à regagner la terre ferme, gardant leur mains liées.

"Riza ! hurla Louise en sautant sur sa fille.

- Lieutenant ! s'inquiétèrent Armstrong et Havoc en les rejoignant.

- Je vais bien, réussit-elle à articuler, à moitié étouffée contre sa mère.

- Et je vais prendre la relève", déclara Mustang, à l'attention du Commandant.

Il hocha la tête et Roy se tourna vers Riza. Elle approuva. Bien sûr, têtue comme elle l'était, il était évident qu'elle remontait sur cette maudite échelle. Voir Roy tenir ladite échelle lui simplifia quand même de beaucoup la tâche. Enfin, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Riza redescendit et constata avec bonheur que la scène était tout de même beaucoup plus belle ainsi.

"Parfait, lança Roy en soupirant.

- Je propose une dernière répétition", déclara Riza en se tournant vers lui.

Il sourit et tout deux s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ils attrapèrent un poste et filèrent dans le jardin. Au dehors, de longues tables pour la soirée avaient été installées et les nappes blanches flottaient doucement au vent. Ils coururent à travers la cour déserte en riant et Roy attrapa la main de Riza. Ils arrivèrent et posèrent le poste au pied de l'arbre. Roy mît en route la musique et s'avança vers la jolie blonde avec un sourire. Cette fois-ci, elle se jeta dans ses bras sans tergiverser et il fit les premiers pas, guidant les siens. Comme toujours, elle le suivait. Ils se retenaient mutuellement comme en équilibre sur un fil invisible et leur duo ou plutôt leur couple, fonctionnait à merveille. Pris comme ils l'étaient dans leur danse, ils ne remarquèrent pas Jane venue les chercher pour aménager le vestiaire, qui ressemblait actuellement à un débarras. Celle-ci resta un instant stupéfaite. Ils dansaient du tango ?! Bien sûr elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la danse préférée de sa sœur, mais de là à le danser avec son supérieur. Enfin, à présent, qu'elle les observait attentivement, elle ne voyait plus là un Colonel et son Lieutenant, mais juste Roy et Riza et ils avaient l'air d'énormément s'amuser. La jeune femme se retint de sauter de joie en voyant Roy déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa sœur à la fin de la danse. Jane attendit quelques secondes et s'avança alors l'air de rien, faisant comme si elle venait à peine d'arriver. Elle les appela.

"Salut vous deux ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour le vestiaire, déclara-t-elle avec tant d'innocence qu'ils ne purent même pas imaginer qu'elle les ait vu.

- Je te suis", sourit Riza en se libérant des bras de Roy.

Tous les trois regagnèrent la cour de l'entrée et soupirent de concert en entrant dans le supposé vestiaire. Des planches ainsi que des manteaux jetés en vrac trainaient à même le sol et l'endroit était répugnant. Sans pitié, Riza attrapa le tout et les lança dehors. S'armant de balais, ils évacuèrent toute la poussière en deux en trois mouvements et un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir fixé des sortes de tringles et installé des cintres, ils rangèrent les manteaux traînant devant l'entrée et refermèrent la porte. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Ils décidèrent de souffler un coup et s'assirent à même le sol, contre le mur proche de la salle de spectacle. Sur ces entrefaites, Havoc arriva et les dévisagea surpris.

"Euh... commença-t-il alors qu'ils levaient des yeux fatigués vers lui. Je peux repasser sinon ? proposa-t-il.

- Non, c'est bon, déclara Riza en se levant. Que se passe-t-il ?"

Elle retient le encore qui lui chatouillait la gorge et lui sourit, essayant de faire bonne figure. Il ne parut pas convaincu, mais se lança tout de même.

"J'aimerais juste faire les essais pour les tenues. Avec notre mission, nous n'avons pas pu participer à la répétition générale samedi dernier, donc...

- Vous avez pris ma taille ? le coupa-t-elle, agacée.

- 36, opina Havoc.

- Alors elle m'ira, affirma la jolie blonde.

Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant.

"Bon d'accord, céda Riza et Havoc l'entraîna dans sa suite, soulagé.

- Moi j'ai bien envie de voir cette robe, lâcha Jane, attendant la réaction du Colonel.

- Oui, allons-y, permit-il dans un bâillement.

- Une mauvaise nuit ?" questionna-t-elle tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les verstiaires des danseurs.

En réalité ce n'étaient pas vraiment des vestiaires. Celui des garçons n'était qu'un rideau dans les coulisses. Les filles avaient plus de chance, elles avaient eu le droit à une sorte de petite pièce réaménagée.

"Non, je ne dirais pas ça", répondait Mustang alors qu'ils arrivaient.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire malicieux qui éclairait son visage. Havoc se faisait justement virer des vestiaires. Riza le rejoignit en riant.

"Non, mais quelle idée. Vous refaites votre réputation Sous-Lieutenant, se moqua-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

- Je ne suis pas habitué, rétorqua Havoc, mais votre robe est là dedans. Vous savez à quoi elle ressemble ?

- Non, avoua le Lieutenant.

- Je m'en doutais, souffla le blond. Vous faites comment lors de vos autres spectacles ?

- Anna me donne ma robe pour la dernière répétition, déclara-t-elle, très sérieuse.

- Vous allez devoir la trouver toute seule. Et juste pour information, le Généralissime s'est personnellement chargée de trouver votre tenue."

Riza lâcha alors un soupir.

"C'est une blague ? interrogea Riza.

- Non", affirma Olivia en sortant des vestiaires, un cintre à la main.

Elle retira la house de protection où figurait justement le nom de Lieutenant et lui tendit le fin tissu noir.

"Elle est assortie au costume de votre colonel. Anna a déposé vos chaussures à l'entrée des vestiaires et elle a approuvé mon choix."

Riza hocha la tête, entra. Elle ressortie quelques secondes plus tard, lançant un coup d'œil à Jane.

"Je vais avoir besoin d'aide", sourit-elle, gênée.

Sa sœur la suivit et pesta en découvrant la robe. Les quelques soldats présentes sortirent après leur dernier essayage, les laissant seules.

"Mais attends, comment ça se met ? se demanda Jane.

- C'était justement ça le problème, rit sa sœur, tournant et retournant le tissu entre ses mains.

- Ça ressemble presque toge antique, mais pas de la bonne couleur.

- Il n'y pas assez de tissu, non plus.

- Ouais, bon. Enlève ton haut. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire", souffla Jane.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Olivia attendait le résultat, de même que Roy et Havoc. Un silence gêné s'installa et ils furent rejoint par le reste de l'équipe. Eux aussi tenaient à voir la tenue de leur Lieutenant. Enfin, ledit Lieutenant passa la tête par l'interstice de la porte. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, et même en désordre et son épaule nue, les laissant supposer qu'elle ne portait pas de haut.

"Rien à faire, on va avoir besoin de plus d'aide."

Olivia sourit et entra à son tour. À ce moment, une jeune femme dans une robe claire assez simple et comportant quelques froufrous passa devant eux.

"Colonel Mustang ? interrogea Maria avant de pénètrer dans les vestiaires.

Ils restèrent alors tous stupéfaits, c'était bien Maria Ross ? Elle les regardait, fronçant les sourcils.

"Colonel, vous avez un message à faire passer ou pas ? répéta-t-elle.

- Non", répondit-il enfin.

Elle souffla, haussa les épaules et entra. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous là alors ? Elle comprit en voyant Riza empêtrée dans un sombre tissu. Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et rejoignit ainsi Jane. Olivia, elle, essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir du mannequin de la boutique.

"Ah Sous-Lieutenant, remarqua Olivia.

- Généralissime, répondit-elle en effectuant un salut militaire.

- C'est bon", déclara Olivia.

Le Sous-Lieutenant s'approcha et tenta à son tour de les aider, en vain.

"Bon, lança brusquement Jane en se levant. On va faire plus simple. Riza a plein de robes de tango chez elle, je vais aller en chercher une et voilà", résolut-elle.

Maria approuva aussitôt, et Jane s'élança vers la sortie. Riza en sous-vêtements au milieu de la pièce, eut peur. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien lui ramener ?

"Attend !" s'écria-t-elle sur ses traces.

Elle ne pût sortir et grogna.

"Jane ! appela-t-elle, cachée par la porte. Ramène un truc correct ! Il y a papa et maman dans la salle.

- T'inquiète", assura sa sœur, ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Heureusement qu'Havoc était venu la chercher.

"Un problème Lieutenant ? questionna Mustang, les mains à la taille.

- Oui, de robe", sourit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Il se retint de la suivre et tous se regardèrent, interloqués.

Quand Jane revint, les bras chargés de sacs, ils étaient assis à même le sol devant les vestiaires.

"Bah alors, vous êtes désœuvrés, se moqua-t-elle. Nous aurons besoin de votre avis", ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

La blonde entra et un cri se fit entendre. Ils se relevèrent tous aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Olivia et Maria, cette dernière avait quitté sa robe et portait un jean et une chemise blanche.

"Rassurez moi Colonel Mustang, vous avez essayé votre costume ?"

Celui-ci opina silencieusement.

"Bien, remettez le", ordonna Olivia.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, filant derrière le rideau. Il réapparut au moment même où Riza ouvrait le porte du vestiaire. La blonde les détailla, passant de l'un à l'autre.

"Qu'en pensez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle à l'attention des autres.

L'équipe du Colonel ainsi que Maria balbutièrent quelques mots, ne sachant que répondre.

"Moi je les trouve adorables, mais je ne dois pas être objective", déclara Jane.

Riza avait mis une robe bleu comportant quelques motifs floraux rouges. Elle était maintenue par une bande de tissu, enveloppant son épaule normalement et de l'autre côté bretelle simple. La robe était un peu évasée vers le bas. En somme, elle était assez simple et jolie. Bien sûr, Riza était magnifique, mais elle n'était pas convaincue.

"Ouais, fit Olivia, dans le même état d'esprit. Mignon ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce que les gens attendent d'une danse comme le tango.

- J'ai la robe qu'il faut alors !" s'écria Jane avec excitation, entraînant Riza avec elle.

Elles ressortirent bientôt et Riza se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge, moulante et qui laissait sa cuisse gauche découverte. D'une main, elle tenait un morceau de tissu, qui devait probablement fermer le bas de la robe. Jane la poussa un peu, remonta ses cheveux en une vulgaire chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappèrent aussitôt.

"Eh bien", souffla Diego en arrivant.

Il ne dansait pas, mais veillait au bon fonctionnement du spectacle.

"Ça rappelle des souvenirs."

Riza lui sourit. Il attrapa sa main et l'attira à lui, la faisant tournoyer avec élégance sur elle-même. Tous remarquèrent alors l'éblouissant dos nu. La robe était retenu par des fils rouges serrés en haut de son dos, mais sa chute de rein était découverte et le tissu couvrait ensuite le haut de ses fesses, les mettant bien en valeur en passant.

"Ça va être infernal, déclara alors Diego en se tournant vers Roy.

- Oui, je crois aussi", approuva le Colonel, les joues rougies.

Il détourna son regard, essayant en vain de repousser les flashs de la nuit dernière.

"Pour commencer, murmura Riza en s'avançant vers lui. Il faudrait..."

Elle leva les mains jusqu'à son col et le relevant, enleva son nœud papillon. Avec douceur, elle défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et sourit.

"Ce sera mieux ainsi."

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle referma la porte du vestiaire, qu'il pût respirer à nouveau. Il nota avec agacement sur son pantalon était bien serré à présent. Un regard sur Olivia lui suffit à calmer ses ardeurs. Celle-ci paraissait profondément exaspérée. Elle était inquiète en réalité, à l'idée de ne pas trouver une robe qui convienne. Tous étaient tournés vers la porte du vestiaire et Roy remarqua alors que ses hommes semblaient participer à un concours de rougeur. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins écrevisses. Il soupira et rangea son nœud papilon.

À présent, il s'admirait. Dire qu'il avait résisté des années et des années durant. Enfin, Riza ressortit avec une robe noire, bordé en bas de rouge et avec ouverture tout de même un peu moins grande sur la cuisse gauche. Elle était moulante et mettait bien en valeur ses formes. Le décolleté n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit et laissait voir ce qu'il fallait. La robe était maintenue par des simples bretelles noire assez large. Riza tenait en équilibre sur un pied et chaussa l'autre talon sur le seuil de la porte.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle tournant sur elle-même.

Cette fois-ci et contrairement à l'autre, la vision qu'elle offrait restait à peu près correct. Bon, ils devaient avouer qu'elle était splendide, divine même.

"Parfait", approuva Roy avec un sourire.

Elle sourit aussi et considéra que cette robe était la bonne, repartant se changer. Les autres n'avaient pas grand chose à dire, Roy portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Le tout s'accordait très bien, aussi, ils approuvèrent et le problème des costumes fut réglé.

Il était tout juste 12 heure 30, aussi, ils filèrent manger. À 13 heure, les spectateurs commencèrent à arriver. Il était vrai que pour l'occasion, l'armée avait quasiment inondé la ville de publicité en tout genre et les gens affluèrent en grand nombre. Olivia commença à s'inquiéter sur la taille de la salle, serait-elle assez grande ?

Loin de ce type de préoccupation, beaucoup commençait à se changer. Il s'agissait de ne pas être en retard. Le Commandant Armstrong avait promi de ne pas se dévêtir, étant le présentateur et répétait assidûment son rôle auprès de Denny. Celui riait à chaque pose prise par son supérieur. Puis, Maria les rejoignit, habillée et prête. Ils en restèrent bouche-bée. Eux aussi étaient prêt, mais sa beauté les submergea.

"Vous êtes magnifique Sous-Lieutenant", complimenta Armstrong avant de s'éclipser.

Denny restait muet. Lui qui avait toujours été sous le charme de la jeune femme, les seuls paroles qu'il arriva à dire furent inintelligibles. Enfin, elle lui sourit avec douceur et attrapa sa main. Elle la posa sur sa hanche et il déglutit difficilement.

"Euh... Sous-Lieutenant... hésita-t-il, peu sûr.

Il était plus grand qu'elle ainsi debout face à face. Elle lui souriait toujours et mît sa main sur son épaule. Maria le fit danser simplement et s'arrêta après quelques pas. Devant son air éberlué, elle se retint de rire et sans prévenir, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Tout va bien Sergent", murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Son geste eut le mérite de le sortir de son état. Il l'enserra un peu plus dans ses bras, lui rendant son sourire. Le sien fut radieux.

"Oui, tout va très bien", affirma-t-il en reprenant leur danse.

De son côté, Riza allait et venait, toujours occupée par les problèmes de dernières minutes, là, en l'occurrence le manque de sièges. Elle et quelques autres amenèrent des fauteuils qu'ils installaient où ils pouvaient. La jolie blonde étendit une grande couverture devant la scène, pour les enfants et se dit finalement que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Elle replia sa couverture et se décida à placer les enfants à l'avant des rangées. Ils étaient un peu plus loin de la scène, c'était déjà ça. Les premiers petits arrivèrent au même moment et elle les installa en souriant.

"Voilà, fit-elle en déposant une fillette, blonde comme les blés, sur la couverture.

- Merci, Madame", lança celle-ci, mais visiblement le devant de la scène lui plaisait plus, puisqu'elle y fila aussitôt.

Elle s'assit à même le sol, ravie. Riza soupira, bien, elle mettrait un court short noir en dessous de sa robe et ça irait. Se convainquant de cela, elle remit la couverture devant et soupira à nouveau. C'est fou ce qu'elle adorait perdre son temps. La jeune femme fila se changer, soudainement pressée d'être ce soir.

Roy quant à lui avait enfilé son costume sitôt le repas terminé. Il avait bien fait, à présent tous se ruaient derrière le rideau ou prenaient même leur costume pour aller les mettre plus au calme dans les bureaux. Il était en train de veiller à la bonne installation de tout le monde, saluant ses connaissances au passage, quand il sentit une main glisser le long de son ventre. Avant tout mouvement brusque pour se dégager, il reconnut son parfum et la poussa dans un coin sombre de la salle.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais, soupira-t-il, ne la repoussant pas malgré tout.

- Mais rien", répondit-elle avec un petit air innocent qu'il trouva charmant.

Il lâcha son poignet et suivit son instinct. Autrement dit, il embrassa la jeune femme à pleine bouche. Il la sentit sursauter contre lui et ça l'excita encore plus.

"Tu sais que je passe bientôt sur scène", murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna et il se colla encore plus contre elle.

"Comment l'oublier ?" susurra-t-elle d'un ton suave.

Il se mordit la lèvre et s'immobilisa pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye !" appela Fullmetal, les faisant brusquement redescendre sur terre.

Riza s'écarta de son Colonel aussitôt. Elle rejoignit Edward qui continuait de l'appeler, ne sachant où elle se trouvait.

"Oui, Edward ?" interrogea la jeune femme en arrivant derrière lui.

Il parut surpris de cette apparation, mais exposa rapidement ce qu'il lui voulait.

"Armstrong veut nous voir, le Généralissime, précisa-t-il. Tous, vous ne savez pas où est le Colonel, je pensais qu'il serait avec vous.

- Non, répondit-elle innocemment. Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder", déclara-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Ledit Colonel resta transi contre le mur.

"Épatante", souffla-t-il, le regard rivé sur la femme de sa vie.

Il prit bien cinq minutes pour comprendre à ses dernières paroles et les rejoignit au plus vite. Olivia le fusilla du regard, mais continua son petit discours.

"C'est pourquoi, je veux que vous soyez tous parfait. Après il y a un goûté d'organisé pour tout le monde et on se retrouve tous ce soir pour fêter ça, mais vous le savez déjà. Sur ce, bon courage !" lança la blonde avec un air sévère.

Tous se dispersèrent et Riza s'avança vers son Colonel.

"Prêt, Monsieur ?" questionna-t-elle avec calme.

Il approuva et nota alors qu'elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Ces yeux étaient plus grands, plus envoûtants que d'habitude. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'elle avait mis un rouge à lèvre rouge vif. Il allait très bien avec sa robe et était de circonstance. Cependant, une pensée le traversa. Ne venaient-ils pas de s'embrasser ? Confirmant ses soupçons, elle sortit sans rien dire, une serviette et lui essuya les quelques traces de rouge. Le Colonel avait beau être un coureur de jupons, peu de femmes portaient un rouge à lèvre aussi voyant en pleine journée. Ils firent ça tout naturellement, aussi ça n'attira l'attention de personne et une fois cela fait, ils se mirent dans les coulisses, assistant au début du spectacle.

Le Commandant Armstrong les épata. Il introduit les couples avec passion et tous étaient enthousiasmes, dans le même état que lui à vrai dire. Sa bonne humeur était communicative. Toute l'équipe était assise contre le mur du fond, la scène en face d'eux et ne voyaient pas les spectateurs. Ils étaient captivés par la danse de Denny et Maria et ne remarquèrent pas une jolie blonde se poster devant eux. Il fallait dire que beaucoup de monde passait et repassait.

"Un petit sourire", demanda Winry, un appareil photo dans les mains.

Elle appuya sur le petit bouton et se retint de rire en découvrant leur tête immortalisée dans le petit appareil. Ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte et la regarda d'un air stupide. Tous, sauf Mustang qui lui ne regardait pas l'appareil, mais Riza avec une expression béate. Winry refusa de leur montrer la photo et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Suite à ça, Riza se leva et tendit sa main à son cher Colonel.

"Allons nous échauffer, ça va bientôt être à nous", déclara-t-elle avec son ton froid et calme habituel.

Il se leva et la suivit, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres. L'équipe les regarda s'éloigner et Havoc rompit le silence.

"Au fait, je relance les paris sur ces deux-là, fit-il.

- Tu vas encore perdre, se moqua Breda.

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette fois c'est la bonne.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Fuery en baissant la tête.

- Ça fait quand même plus de cinq ans qu'ils travaillent ensemble, nota Falman avec calme.

- Je suis même prêt à parier sur les enfants cette fois, assura le blond.

- Bon, ok, mais après alors", déclara Falman en se levant.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner à son tour et comprirent en entendant Amrstrong s'extasier sur le prochain duo. Une musique de valse résonna dans la salle et ils se turent, observant Falman et une jeune femme répondant au doux nom de Claire évoluer sur la piste. Bientôt, se fut au tour d'Havoc. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et rejoignit sa partenaire pour danser le swing, réveillant brusquement la salle après la valse de Falman. Il y eut quelques incohérences, des rires et ça plut beaucoup.

"Enfin notre dernier couple, et pas des moindres ! J'ai nommé le Colonel Roy Mustang et bien évidemment son charmant Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye ! Applaudissez les bien fort parce que ce soir et pour vous, ils vont vous danser un tango ! Roy et Riza !" s'exclama le Commandant Armstrong à fond dans son rôle.

Il tendit une main vers les coulisses et Roy sortit de derrière le rideau, souriant. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et se retrouva seul sur scène. Alors que le public commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Il leva la tête vers le fond de la salle et s'en un mot, descendit de scène. Riza était là, dans le public. Elle s'avança dans une démarche chaloupée, radieuse. Elle était éblouissante. C'est en tout cas ce que se dit Roy en lui tendant une main. Elle la prit et les premières notes de musique résonnèrent alors. De même, des sifflements vinrent de la part des militaires qui ne dansaient pas. Pour une fois qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se prendre une balle. Ils se trouvaient tous au premier rang, impatients, ce qui contrastait drôlement avec les enfants d'un calme olympien à leur pied.

Roy ne se fit pas prier et l'attira brusquement contre lui. Il avait enlevé sa veste et avait relevé les manches de sa chemise. Lorsque le projecteur se dirigea vers eux, les éclairant, les sifflements s'arrêtèrent. C'était leur Lieutenant ? La jeune femme blonde toujours froide, calme, sérieuse et qui suivait le fameux Colonel Mustang à longueur de temps. Impossible, elle n'était pas si souriante, si envoûtante. Elle était belle, certes, mais pas sublime, divine. Et bien en fait si, elle était magnifique dans sa robe noire, plus particulièrement dans les bras du Colonel. Ils firent quelques pas et il la mena sur scène, prenant son temps. Il dansait un tango langoureux, fluide et qu'heureusement, les enfants ne pouvaient pas voir, étant tout devant. Le couple se dévorait mutuellement des yeux et semblait avoir totalement oublié le spectacle. Havoc ainsi que les autres s'étaient déplacés et les regardaient, poussant le rideau.

"Qu'est que je disais", souffla le blond amèrement.

Il aurait dû parier plus tôt. Roy monta les quelques marches les menant à la scène et passa sa main sous un genou de la jeune femme. Il la hissa sans difficulté à sa hauteur et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras avant de la reposer en douceur. Ils reprirent leur danse, en complète harmonie, tantôt les yeux dans les yeux, tantôt tellement proche qu'ils les fermaient, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient évidemment pas la chorégraphie qu'ils avaient préparé, mais ils s'en doutaient. La première chose que Riza lui avait expliqué était que le tango ne s'apprenait pas par cœur. Il s'agissait d'une interaction entre les partenaires, une danse d'improvisation et dans leur cas, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les sentiments qu'ils se vouaient. Parfaitement à l'aise, un silence spectaclaire régnait dans la salle et chacun retenait son souffle tant leur danse était intense. Enfin, la magie du moment se brisa et la musique s'arrêta. Il y eu quelques secondes de battement et les applaudissements fusèrent. Le couple s'écarta alors et ils saluèrent main dans la main. Roy entraîna Riza hors de scène et ils se jetèrent un regard paniqué.

"Magnifique !" s'écria Maria en arrivant.

Elle serra Riza dans ses bras.

"Vous étiez sublimes", complimenta la brune.

Breda, Havoc et Fuery ne tenaient plus en place et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges non plus. Falman était comme à son habitude plus discret. Il leur lança juste un sourire, celui signifiant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Fullmetal arriva accompagné de Winry. Depuis leur représentation en début de spectacle, ils avaient dansé une valse anglaise, beaucoup moins traditionnelle que celle de Falman et Claire, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils leur lancèrent d'ailleurs un regard éloquent. Le couple était totalement terrorisé. Ils ne s'étaient absolument pas rendus compte de ce qu'il faisait et ne parvenaient pas à savoir s'ils avaient dépassé les limites du convenable ou non. Pour sauver la face, ils décidèrent de faire comme si de rien était et les remercièrent de leur compliment. Tous furent bientôt re-appelés pour le salut final et Armstrong clôt le spectacle les larmes aux yeux. Essayant d'être discrets, Roy et Riza se tinrent éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant le goûté et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils avaient fait sensation. Anna était ravie et n'arrêta pas de répéter que Riza avait fait là sa meilleure prestation.

"J'en serais presque jaloux", ironisa Diego à son oreille.

Elle se retourna brusquement et lui lança un regard gêné.

"Cependant, elle n'a pas tord. C'était magnifique et avec les gars, on s'est même demandé si nous n'allions pas devoir intervenir", se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue puérilement et partit. Il la retint et la ramena contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

"Ma Riza, murmura-t-il. Promet moi de danser ainsi toute ta vie", souffla-t-il avec un sérieux qui l'effraya.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et s'écarta légèrement.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais le faire que dans ses bras, déclara-t-elle.

- Oui, là où tu es heureuse. Il t'aime", sourit le blond en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.

Elle ne répondit pas, lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je te le promets", murmura-t-elle au passage.

La jeune femme partit et fut rapidement accostée. Elle ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de retrouver son Colonel.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle aquiesça.

"Riza !" l'interpella alors Louise en accourant vers elle.

La jolie blonde se tourna vers Roy.

"Attention, maintenant ils ne vont plus nous lâcher", prévint-elle avant que toute sa famille ne les entourent.

Effectivement, ils eurent l'impression de subir un véritable interrogatoire et ne durent leur salut qu'à l'arrivée d'Olivia. Enfin, ce n'était pas si sûr. Ils se prirent à regretter la famille de Riza et cela dès le premier coup d'œil de la blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Dansons le tango, Colonel**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Depuis toute petite, Riza a une passion : la danse. Dans un monde où, après les homonculus, la vie reprend peu à peu son cours, Olivia Armstrong, nouvellement Généralissime, décide de restaurer un semblant de réputation à l'armée et organise un spectacle de danse où militaires et danseurs amateurs devront danser ensemble. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir la suite. Enjoy !**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Sinon, j'ai d'autres idées de fanfiction Fma donc je pense continuer (surtout sur le couple Roy/Riza en fait). Voilà,voilà, j'attends vos reviews. Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction ! ^^**

**Je tiens également à remercier Scarlett qui m'a donné le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fiction, Liim (tes compliments me vont droit au cœur), Musing-and-Music pour ton enthousiasme, Arkaline pour cette toute première review (très importante pour la suite) et isisponey. Merci beaucoup ! :D**

* * *

Le goûter s'était terminé quelques heures plus tôt et tous étaient ravis de ce spectacle. En somme, le but d'Olivia avait été atteint. Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré au rangement et la bonne humeur aidant, chacun regagna son petit chez soi et eut le temps de se préparer convenablement pour la soirée. Cependant, quand Riza rentra, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à devoir battre son père au karaoké, poursuivre l'interrogatoire et devoir faire prendre son bain à Alice, Mathéo et Jade. En effet, sa famille était comme toutes les familles de militaire, invitée à la soirée. Néanmoins, Louise ne comptait pas y aller et préférait rester avec les enfants, de même que Charles, qui lui préférait rester avec sa femme. De plus, Diego aussi était présent, aidant comme il le pouvait. Les petits bouts furent donc mis en pyjama sitôt sortis du bain et Riza soupira en constatant que sa tenue était trempée. Elle s'était préparée avant, non en fait, elle avait voulu rester avec sa robe de danse. Elle l'avait juste remise après le rangement, mais visiblement, elle allait devoir trouver autre chose. C'était sans compter sur l'appel de Maria.

"Maria ? s'étonna la jolie blonde en décrochant.

- Ah Riza ! Une calamité ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Riza, inquiète.

- Le thème !

- Quel thème ?

- Nous n'étions pas là à la répétition et c'est à ce moment que le Généralissime a donné les thèmes de la soirée.

- Quoi ?! Parce qu'il y a un thème en plus, non attend, des thèmes !" s'exclama Riza en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Alice en profita pour monter sur ses genoux.

"Oui, en fait c'est un thème par équipe. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévenu les autres et...

- Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été informés plus tôt ?!

- Le commandant Armstrong devait vous le dire, mais j'imagine qu'il a oublié avec son rôle et tout le reste..."

Riza inspira profondément. Non, tout irait bien, tout.

"Bon, c'est quoi notre thème ?"

Elle sentit la tension passer à travers le combiné.

"Maria ? interrogea-t-elle avec prudence.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire. Le Généralissime a pioché pour vous et...

- Et ? l'encouragea Riza alors qu'Alice détachait ses cheveux.

- Dis Tata Riza ? Je pourrais te coiffer pour ce soir ?

- Oui, répondit distraitement la jolie blonde.

- C'est prince et princesse.

- Ouf, souffla Riza qui s'attendait à pire. Ça ira, assura-t-elle. Je trouverais.

- Et aussi, le Colonel m'a dit qu'il passerait vous prendre, ajouta Maria.

- D'accord", sourit Riza soulagée de ne pas être tombée sur quelque chose d'embêtant comme carnaval, ou encore fantasy.

Elle n'aurait vraiment rien eu à se mettre, mais prince et princesse, s'était correct. La jeune femme se leva et se dit qu'un peu d'aide serait pas mal.

"Maman ?" appela-t-elle en posant Alice par terre.

Elle regarda la pendule, il lui restait une heure. Louise la rejoignit et elle lui exposa son problème. Charles, Diego, William et les jumeaux se retinrent de rire. Dire qu'enfant, Riza était la seule à ne jamais vouloir s'habiller en princesse.

"Ouah ! On va faire une princesse de notre Riza !" cria Jane en bondissant vers le dressing de sa sœur.

Elles la suivirent en riant, un peu inquiètes.

"Euh, ce n'est pas un mariage, crut bon de préciser Riza en voyant les robes que sa sœur lançait sur son lit.

- Va te doucher, intervint sa mère. Je vais la surveiller."

Riza acquiesça et fila sous la douche. Elle ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard et se sécha les cheveux, pour une fois au sèche-cheveux, n'ayant pas le temps d'atteindre qu'ils sèchent naturellement. La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un cri devant l'état de sa chambre. Elle se retrouva bien vite en sous-vêtements, assise sur son lit.

"Non, pas celle-ci, répliqua-t-elle devant un tissu rose fluo.

- J'avoue qu'elle est affreuse", convint sa sœur en rigolant.

Elle en essaya quelques unes, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Enfin, à quatre pattes dans le placard, Jane repéra un tissu bleu, légèrement brillant de dessous une malle. Elle souleva ladite malle avec l'aide de Riza, leur mère étant repartie dans la cuisine depuis un moment. Jane ouvrit complètement la house de protection et poussa une exclamation de joie. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et sautillèrent alors sur place.

"Euh Riza ?" appela Diego en haut des escaliers.

Il enjamba une robe et préféra s'immobiliser face à l'état de la chambre.

"Roy vient d'arriver et tu es... encore en sous-vêtements, constata-t-il en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

Il eut le temps de pousser un petit sifflement avant de se prendre une robe en pleine figure.

"Voyeur ! s'écria Jane. C'est fou ce que tu n'as pas changé !"

Il y eut un déclic particulier et le jeune homme se sauva sans demander son reste. En fait, il admirait Roy. Il fallait vraiment être courageux pour tomber amoureux d'une femme comme Riza, ou suicidaire ?

"Euhh... elle n'est pas encore prête", sourit-il avec gêne en arrivant en bas.

Louise rit avec douceur devant ses joues rougies et monta. Une deuxième exclamation se fit entendre et Alice se libéra des bras de son grand père.

"Je vais les aider", déclara la petite fille.

Une cri résonna cette fois-ci et ils entendirent les trépignements de l'enfant.

"Comment j'ai pu acheter une robe comme celle-ci ? s'étonna Riza en se regardant dans un miroir.

- Ouah, souffla Louise. Ma petite fille..."

Elle eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux et Riza prit sa mère dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est qu'une soirée, Maman."

Elle opina et libéra ses cheveux. Aussitôt Alice intervint.

"C'est moi qui coiffe Tata, déclara la petite.

- Je vais chercher la maquillage", lança Jane.

Elle se laissa glisser sur la rampe et sauta sur le sol.

"Vous allez voir, fit-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même alors qu'Alex soupirait de soulagement en la voyant en un seul morceau. Elle est sublime", rit-elle, sans faire attention aux regards paniqués qu'ils avaient.

Alex se rassît, se maudissant d'être tombé amoureux d'une femme aussi imprudente. Il se leva dès qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain et posa sur elle un regard inquiet, guettant le moindre problème. Elle remonta, ponctuant chacun de ses pas par de petits éclats de rire et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

"Bon sang, soupira-t-il après un moment, passant une main sur son front. Vous avez de la chance", déclara-t-il à l'attention de Roy.

Roy s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Diego se leva brusquement.

"Il a raison", approuva-t-il en levant les yeux.

Tous se mirent debout et ils restèrent stupéfaits. Où était leur Riza ? Une femme vêtue d'une robe bleu assez moulante et scintillante se tenait en haut des escaliers. Elle souriait, montrant même à cette distance ses grands yeux mordorés, soulignés de noir. C'était une longue robe bustier, mais qui entouré les épaules néanmoins et se prolongeait en des longues manches d'un bleu beaucoup plus claire, presque transparent. Le bas de sa robe était ouvert sur l'avant de telle façon qu'à chaque pas elle découvrait son mollet ainsi qu'un escarpin bleu. Alice lui avait fait une belle tresse qui reposait sur son épaule et avait également réussi à dompter sa mèche rebelle, créant un certain volume et mettant en valeur son visage. De plus, la fillette avait glissé quelques fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux. Jane avait quant à elle souligné son teint de porcelaine en lui appliquant du fond de teint ainsi qu'une rouge à lèvre rose, assez foncé. En somme, elle correspondait parfaitement au thème.

Elle leur sourit, rougissante et descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier. Derrière elle, Jane ne tenait plus en place.

"On y va ! s'écria-t-elle. Oh quel dommage que les invités n'aient pas à respecter un thème."

Roy ne tint plus et s'avança vers la jolie blonde.

"Tu es... divine, vraiment magnifique, murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle prenait sa main en devenant écarlate.

- Merci Roy, répondit-elle. On y va ?"

Jane qui ne les avait pas attendu, était déjà dehors et ils furent les derniers à sortir, Louise et Charles leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus", sourit Riza en montant à l'arrière de la voiture.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au Quartier Général et Roy l'aida à descendre de la voiture. Il réajusta sa veste. En effet, il avait mis une belle veste blanche par dessus une chemise ample qu'elle avait pu remarquer dans la voiture. La veste avait bien évidemment des épaulettes dorées et il portait un pantalon de toile noire et d'élégantes chaussures noires. Bref, il avait fait avec les moyens de bord. Lentement, ils remontèrent l'allée qui menait à la cour arrière. Ils furent stupéfaits de la voir complètement illuminée. Des lanternes étaient accrochées partout et tous étaient déjà là. Les frères et sœurs de Riza s'étaient mêlés à la foule, aussi, ils se firent discrets et s'assirent à côté de leur équipe, l'air de rien. Ils discutaient du spectacle et ils se joignirent à la conversation tellement naturellement qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas leur arrivée. Le repas fut assez joyeux, l'air était bon et tous se montraient enjoués.

"Mes collègues et amis", commença Olivia Armstrong un micro à la main.

Le mot en effraya certains, amis ? Néanmoins, personne ne fut assez fou pour la contredire et le silence se fit immédiatement.

"Bientôt un an déjà que j'ai repris la tête de l'armée et remis les choses en ordre, grâce à votre aide. Comme vous le savez, un nouveau Généralissime implique son lot de changement et il y a quelques règles que j'ai toujours trouvé stupide, en tout cas dans certains cas. Je vais donc remanier tout ça et je ne doute pas du bonheur futur de quelques uns."

Elle avait dit ça en coulant un regard vers un certain Colonel et son Lieutenant. Ces deux-là qui comme tous ne comprenaient pas l'allusion de leur supérieur, la laissèrent continuer son discours. Ce que tous comprirent en revanche, fut lorsqu'elle salua les musiciens, les remercia et leur demanda une faveur. Ravi, Colin s'exécuta et les musiciens firent retentir les premiers notes de musique.

"Si le dernier couple de ce spectacle veut bien venir sur la piste ouvrir le bal", demanda-t-elle avec un nouveau regard pour Roy et Riza.

Ils se levèrent et Roy grimaça en remarquant qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps laissé tomber sa veste. Il n'avait, en guise de haut, que la chemise ample et elle était même assez ouverte à présent. Riza lui sourit et haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas une soirée officielle. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main.

"Après vous", murmura-t-il avec un geste vers la piste.

Elle se plaça au centre, attirant les murmures de tous que se demandaient encore une fois s'il s'agissait bien du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Roy la prit dans ses bras et ils commencèrent une valse lente. Tous les observaient, pétrifiés, silencieux. Le Colonel avait une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre glissée dans la sienne. Elle riait aux bêtises qu'il devait raconter et ils étaient seuls au monde. L'armée, les danseurs, même leur amis avaient disparu. Trop tôt la musique changea, mais personne n'osa se lever pour les rejoindre. Riza s'avança donc vers Alphonse qui rougit à vue d'œil et l'entraîna sur la piste, tandis que Roy ramenait Capucine. Enfin, d'autres couples se levèrent et à la danse suivante, Riza et Roy s'esquivèrent.

"Lieutenant, vous êtes ravisante, complimenta Falman lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Vous dansez ? Ou peut-être préférez-vous vous reposer ? demanda-t-il alors que le reste de l'équipe restait muet devant la jeune femme.

- Et bien, commença Riza, se tournant vers Roy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas", la rassura Falman en se levant.

Ils gagnèrent la piste au moment où un slow débutait. Riza croisa le regard de son supérieur et sourit.

"Vous jouez avec le feu, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'Adjudant-chef.

- Vous croyez ?" interrogea-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle comprit alors où il venait en venir.

"Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je m'en doutais. Votre famille semble avoir déjà prévu la suite des événements par ailleurs.

- Oui", soupira la princesse.

Il lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur slow. À la fin de la danse et comme ils s'y attendaient, Roy se précipita vers eux et invita la jeune femme à danser, fusillant son Adjudant-chef du regard.

"Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda-t-il, jaloux.

- Danser avec une jolie femme", le taquina Riza.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

"Il voulait confirmer ses soupçons, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- À quel sujet ?

- Nous. Personne n'est aveugle", déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il lui lança un regard attendri.

"Oui, nous sommes peut-être les derniers à être au courant, ironisa-t-il.

- Non, fit Riza en relevant la tête. Mon père doit être le dernier."

Il lui sourit et la fit tournoyer puis revenir contre lui. Ils dansèrent toute la soirée, complètement coupés du reste du monde. Colin veilla même à ce que le DJ, les musiciens profitant également de la fête, passe du tango. Riza et Roy partirent dans les derniers, vers cinq heures du matin et comme beaucoup, ils n'étaient pas très frais.

"Jane et les autres sont déjà partis ? lança soudainement la jolie blonde en s'avançant vers Roy et Havoc qui discutaient tranquillement.

- Oui, depuis une heure ou deux, informa Roy avec un sourire. On va rentrer aussi", déclara-t-il avec douceur, remarquant qu'elle était fatiguée.

Fuery, Falman et Breda étaient partis depuis longtemps, aussi Havoc se leva en même temps qu'eux.

"Je vais y aller également", fit-il en s'étirant.

Riza lui sourit.

"Bien, passe une bonne nuit et un bon week-end, souhaita la jeune femme en récupérant la veste de son Colonel.

- Merci, Riza", dit Roy alors qu'elle la lui tendait.

Il posa tout naturellement une main dans le bas de son dos et ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée.

"Bonne nuit Havoc ! lança-t-il en levant une main.

- Bonne nuit à vous deux", répondit le Sous-Lieutenant.

Il eut un sourire en les voyant s'éloigner ainsi. Depuis le temps qu''il attendait ça ! Embrumé par l'alcool, il chercha un moment sa veste et enfin rentra chez lui.

De leur côté, Riza qui ne pouvait toujours pas dormir chez elle, dormait bien évidemment chez Roy et ce pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Quant aux fameux changements institués par Olivia, ils furent étonnés d'apprendre que la règle empêchant des collègues de sortir ensemble avait été nuancée. Il s'agissait de ne le faire qu'en réel cas d'amour et non pour un simple flirt.

Ce matin là, Riza était assise à son bureau, de même que le reste de l'équipe et elle se demandait où était encore passé son Colonel. Ils n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à se quitter du week-end, aussi, ils étaient arrivés ensemble, discrètement bien sûr et heureusement les premiers. Cependant Roy avait aussitôt été appelé par le Généralissime et ça faisait à présent une bonne demi heure qu'il était parti. La jolie blonde résista à l'envie d'aller voir, peut-être les avait-on vu ensemble ? Elle soupira et referma son dossier. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas l'air mieux. Quoi de plus bizarre pour un lundi matin, alors que le spectacle avait été parfait, que leur supérieur soit appelé dans le bureau du Généralissime. Ils s'inquiétaient, mais firent mine de travailler. Un Lieutenant sur les nerfs, surtout le leur, c'était assez dangereux comme cela.

Riza se levait, décidée à aller voir ce qui se tramait, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un Roy ravi pénétra dans la pièce. Non, il était même plus que ravi. Il ressemblait à un enfant le matin de Noël et Riza bien qu'étonnée ne pût retenir un léger sourire.

Celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'il ignora totalement son équipe et se précipita vers elle. La seconde d'après et sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouvait dans ses bras à un mètre de sol au moins. Il la fit tournoyer, en éclatant de rire et la reposa au sol. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle rougit à vue d'œil. Soudain elle ne tint plus et posa une main inquiète sur son front. Elle se mordit la lèvre en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Qu'avait-il alors ? C'était malheureusement la chose à ne pas faire car il l'embrassa aussitôt et pas qu'un peu.

Complément prise par surprise, elle se raccrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber et se sentit perdre pied. Elle sentit la main de Roy se resserrer sur sa taille et la ramena un peu plus contre lui, son autre main se trouvant sur sa nuque. À des années lumières du bureau, de l'armée, Riza glissa une main dans ses cheveux et s'abandonna dans ses bras. Un raclement de gorge les fit brusquement redescendre de leur petit nuage et ils s'éloignèrent en rougissant, enfin, surtout Riza, Roy gardant son sourire.

"Euh, vous m'expliquez Colonel ? demanda la jeune femme ne sachant plus où se mettre.

- Oui, approuva Breda. On aimerait bien comprendre nous aussi, déclara-t-il au nom de l'équipe.

Roy, triomphant, sortit alors un document de sa poche et leur tendit. Ils s'empressèrent de le lire et Riza fut comme d'habitude, la plus rapide. Elle ne pût cacher son sourire et se tourna vers son Colonel.

"C'était donc ça", murmura-t-elle en avançant vers lui.

Il l'enlaça avec douceur.

"Oui, souffla-t-il, plus besoin de nous cacher. Je peux t'aimer au grand jour."

Elle rougit de plus belle et plaça sa tête tout contre son cou, heureuse.

"Que ça ne vous empêche pas de travailler, Colonel", déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

Elle s'écarta de lui, lui sourit et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

"Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant...", commença-t-elle en posant une main sur son arme.

Ils n'attendirent pas la suite et bondirent à leur place, les yeux braqués sur leur dossier. Le Colonel rejoignit son bureau en souriant et elle fit de même. À présent, ils allaient pouvoir avancer.

* * *

**Épilogue :**

"Maman ! Et celle là ? questionna la fillette en posant la main sur une photo.

Riza se leva et la rejoignit avec un sourire.

"À un spectacle, informa-t-elle en se penchant sur l'album photo.

- Un spectacle, vous faisiez des spectacles ?" interrogea la fillette.

Elle se tourna surprise vers sa maman, posant sur elle de grands yeux sombres. Riza rit en la voyant ainsi et se redressa avec difficulté. Elle observa un instant le doux soleil de fin d'après-midi à travers la fenêtre ouverte et posa une main dans les cheveux blonds de la petite.

"Je vais t'expliquer, Ellie", promit-elle après un moment.

Eleanor, dit Ellie, acquiesça en silence et la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment.

"Lieutenant ? Ellie ? lança Havoc, surpris de les trouver ici.

- Jean !" s'écria la petite fille en sautant de sa chaise.

Elle se précipita dans les bras du blond et Riza sourit.

"Bonjour, je suis juste passée veiller à l'avancement des dossiers", déclara la jeune femme.

Le reste de l'équipe entra, Roy en dernier et il haussa un sourcil en la voyant.

"Je croyais que tu devais te reposer, fit-il visiblement mécontent.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se précipiter vers elle. Il lui tira une chaise et la força à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit sans trop de résistance.

"Je vais bien, assura-t-elle alors qu'il s'agenouillait, inquiet, à côté d'elle.

- Mouais, tu m'as dis ça la dernière fois et..., rétorqua le Général, pas convaincu.

- J'étais juste fatiguée, coupa la jeune femme en posant une main sur sa joue. Je suis enceinte, pas malade", souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Ellie fila au même moment dans les bras de son papa et il se releva.

"Salut princesse, alors tu veilles bien sur ta maman ? interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

- Oui, affirma la petite. Ce matin je l'ai forçé à rester au lit jusqu'à onze heures au moins ! Et puis après on a petit déjeuner. Maman a fait des pancakes, chuchota Ellie à son oreille.

Il hocha la tête dans le secret et Havoc, Fuery, Falman et Breda s'assirent à leur place. Ils sortirent des dossiers, mais continuaient d'écouter la petite Ellie. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Riza physiquement et était assez calme, curieuse de tout et pleine de joie de vivre. Bien sûr, elle avait un penchant pour le grand air et il était dur de la tenir enfermée, par cela, elle ressemblait à Roy. Les soldats s'amusaient d'ailleurs à voir de qui elle tenait le plus. Pour l'instant et de part le physique surtout, Riza l'emportait.

"Ensuite on est sortie pour aller vous voir ! s'exclama la fillette en levant ses petits bras vers le ciel.

- Eh bien, quelle journée, sourit Roy alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le Fullmetal.

- Bonjour, bonjour Messieurs ! salua celui-ci, de bonne humeur. Madame Mustang", fit-il en apercevant Riza.

Depuis leur mariage, il s'amusait à l'appeler ainsi quant il n'employait pas son grade, chose qu'il faisait de moins en moins souvent. Avec l'arrivée de la petite Ellie, l'atmosphère était bien plus familiale qu'avant et en règle général, il l'appelait Riza.

"Bonjour Edward", répondit-elle.

Elle semblait fatiguée, c'est en tout cas la première impression qu'eut l'Alchemist.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il en s'avançant.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui", répondit-elle avec lassitude.

Il acquiesça, mais ne paraissait pas rassuré pour autant. Ellie s'échappa les bras de son père et fila vers le Fullmetal pour le saluer.

"Vous savez, commença ce-dernier. Winry en est au même stade, mais elle ne semble pas aussi fatiguée", déclara-t-il après un moment.

Riza s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle ouvrit la bouche dans un O de surprise. Roy qui ne la voyait de dos, répondit à son place.

"Winry ne doit pas s'occuper d'une petite fille, aussi adorable soit-elle. Riza a juste besoin d'un peu de repos, affirma-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait confiante.

- Ça ne va pas être possible", rétorqua sa jeune épouse, une main sur son ventre.

Elle se leva alors, attrapant son bras pour s'aider et inspira profondément.

"Surtout, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il la dévisageait inquiet, ne panique pas."

Elle lui sourit avec calme et attendit qu'il lui réponde, mais le Général cherchait déjà une cause à ses propos. Il comprit soudainement et un éclair de panique passa dans son regard. Vivement, il ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le plafond, une main sur son front.

"Tu vas accoucher ?" demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Tous se levèrent à cette interrogation.

"Oui, mais je vais bien, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu vas bien", murmura Roy pour lui même.

Une autre contraction se présenta et Riza posa la tête sur son épaule, soufflant doucement, une main sur son bas ventre.

"Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, ce serait vraiment bien si on n'y allait."

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton très calme de sorte qu'il ne panique pas, mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva et Roy paniqua.

"Bon sang ! Tu vas accoucher genre maintenant, maintenant ?!" lança-t-il brusquement en la regardant dans les yeux.

- On a largement le temps d'aller à l'hôpital enfin sauf si on continue de discuter bien gentiment", répondit-elle sur un ton légèrement ironique.

Roy resta un instant stupéfait.

"Prend ton temps surtout, ce n'est pas comme si les contractions se rapprochaient !" s'emporta la jolie blonde en sentant la douleur revenir.

Elle s'agrippa à son bras et la seconde d'après, il partit dans son bureau et récupèra un sac.

"Havoc, lanca-t-il en partant. Je te confie Ellie. Sois sage princesse."

Avant que le blond ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, ils étaient partis.

"Où est-ce qu'ils vont papa et maman ?" demanda la fillette, un peu perdue.

Havoc s'avança vers elle, c'était celui qu'elle connaissait le plus et il aimait beaucoup s'occuper d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui expliqua doucement qu'enfin, son petit frère allait naître.

"Mais alors ! Il faut aller avec eux ! s'écria-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un grand mouvement de bras.

- On a un peu de temps devant nous normalement, alors pour éviter de fatiguer encore plus ta maman, on va remplir ces satanés dossiers et les rejoindre une fois fini", déclara-t-il en s'adressant plus à l'équipe qu'à la petite fille.

Edward fut donc chargé de l'occuper le temps qu'ils finissent et tous ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Ils patientèrent dans la salle d'attente et Winry eut le temps de les rejoindre, ainsi que Maria et Denny, déjà parents d'un petit Arthur. Le Commandant Armstrong arriva peu après, en courant de peur d'être en retard et se retrouva à attendre comme les autres. Vers minuit, la famille Hawkeye se présenta à grand complet, accompagnés de Diego. La salle d'attente fut ainsi bondée et chacun restait silencieux. Les heures tournaient, l'angoisse montait et Winry était bien heureuse de ne pas entendre les cris, déjà suffisament inquiète comme ça. Ellie qui dormait depuis un moment sur les genoux de Jane se réveilla soudainement et tourna sa petite tête blonde vers la porte. Au même moment, celle-ci s'ouvrait et Roy s'avança, souriant avec tendresse. Tous se levèrent d'un bond.

"Je vous présente Erwan Maes Mustang, murmura-t-il.

- Comme il est petit, souffla Ellie dans les bras d'Edward à présent. Il pourra quand même jouer avec moi ?

- Oui, sourit Roy, dans quelques années."

Elle aquiesça et garda ses grands yeux admiratifs posés sur son petit frère. Discrètement, Jane entra dans la chambre et rejoignit sa sœur. Riza avait le regard vague, elle était épuisée et trempée.

"Hey ! salua-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Jane ! souffla Riza, surprise.

- Félicitations, murmura sa sœur en déposant un baiser son front. Il est magnifique et je ne mens pas !" précisa-t-elle aussitôt.

Riza rit doucement et posa la tête sur son oreiller.

"Je ne rêve que de dormir, sourit-elle après un moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir te reposer, rassura Jane, compatissante.

- J'espère bien."

La petite Ellie entra alors dans la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fila vers le lit et se hissa dessus. Sans prévenir, elle se blottit contre sa maman.

"Coucou mon amour, chuchota Riza en lui caressant les cheveux. Ce n'était pas trop long ?"

La petite nia d'un mouvement de tête et s'écarta.

"Erwan, il va pouvoir jouer avec moi, dis ? interrogea-t-elle après un instant.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais il va falloir attendre quelques années", répondit sa maman en souriant.

Ellie poussa un soupir à rendre l'âme et descendit du lit.

"Et pourquoi le petit frère de Mona il joue avec elle ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à bouder.

- Son petit frère est plus grand, ils n'ont que deux ans de différence, expliqua Riza. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra vite.

- Sûr ?"

Riza lui assura et la fillette sortit en trottinant, contente. Roy entra alors, Erwan dans les bras et le tendit à Jane qui s'extasia avant de le remettre à sa maman. Jane se leva et sortit, les laissant tranquille. Roy s'assit au bord du lit et dégaina un héritage de son meilleur ami : un appareil photo.

"Souriez !" s'exclama-t-il en prenant plein de clichés de sa femme et du bébé.

Elle protesta pour la forme et sourit, attendrie. Roy reposa l'appareil et l'embrassa.

À quelques kilomètres de là, une autre photo, celle d'un spectacle, une équipe toute parée à danser alignée en rang d'oignons contre un mur, reposait sur la table d'un bureau. Sur la photo, tous affichaient un air surpris, sauf un qui, les yeux rivés sur la femme de sa vie, la contemplait.


End file.
